FIRESTORM
by Procaticjolt
Summary: From the flames of the elemental countries a warrior arrives.
1. Chapter 1

Firestorm

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

Chapter 1: Yami Naruto

The fight between team Naruto (naruto, bee, kakashi, gai) vs. Team Uchiha (Madara and Obito) had finally come to its conclusion with the timely assistance of Tsunade and rest of the kages Madara was finally dead and Obito was seconds away from going to afterlife.

Obito : Hn , so I am defeated but this doesn't matter someone else will complete my work as long as the elemental nations exist there will be wars , losses, death . This is the life of a shinobi constantly surrounded by war pain and suffering.

Naruto: You are wrong peace will come to the world not today maybe not tomorrow but as long as people have faith, hope anything can be achieved .

Obito: You sound just like your father he used to sprout the same nonsense in front of us and look where it got him atleast i might meet Rin in the afterlife but him damned for eternity .

Naruto: ...

Obito: Speechless I see but I guess it's time but I will MAKE SURE YOU ARE DAMNED AS WELL

KAMUI:DIMENSIONAL SCAR(Obito's sharingan got surrounded by black rings as a portal opened and began to pull Naruto in it as Kakashi opened his Kamui to counter is as Gai threw his tape around Naruto's ankles .)

(Naruto started screaming as searing hot pain similar to tenrou started to invade his and literally felt his body split as suddenly a different Naruto came out of his body and disappeared in the portal the struggle continued for about 1 minute when the remains of gedo mazo statue began to enter the portal but only the chakra made its way across as the wooden pieces were stopped by an invisible barrier.

Then just as suddenly as it appeared the portal closed Naruto being safely out of its reach time seemed to stall as naruto looked as if the colour had drained from his face only two words escaped his lips as he sat motionless on the ground)

Naruto: He's gone

IN ANOTHER DIMENSION AT THE SAME TIME A SPACE RIP APPEARED FOR A MOMMENT IN THE SKY AS THE BODY OF A 15YEAR OLD KID WITH WISKER MARKS ON HIS CHEEKS FELL THROUGH IT AS HIS BODY SURROUNDED CLOAK OF FIRE AS HE LANDED ON A SNOW COVERED MOUNTAIN THE FIRE BURNING THROUGH THE SNOW AS HE WAS SUBMERGED UNDER A BLANKET OF SNOW

WEST GENETICS

Satellizer el Bridget woke up from bed as suddenly her stigmata began tingling uncontrollably .

She began to stand up as her stigmata became quiet again .

" Wierd" (as went to bed again)

_XXX_XXX_XXX_

This is my first freezing and naruto fanfic . The protagonist is gonna be yami naruto the pairing has not been decided as yet .

Hope to update soon


	2. Chapter 2

Firestorm

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

Chapter 2: Black fire

Satellizer el Bridget was walking towards the classes as the new semester had begun with the new pandoras and limiters arriving today she was thinking about the strange pulse she felt the previous night she tried to know whether others had felt the pulse which was strange as no one was showing any visible sign of felling anything she was concerned that her stigmata might be damaged as suddenly she was tacked from front with a cry of nee-chan.

Unknown Mountain Range

A mass snow suddenly began melting as blackish blue fire erupted from the spot to show the appearance a blond boy of 15 years emerged from the a cloak of fire surrounding his body as he made his way across the snow capped mountain.

Looking from one side to another to check for any threats he slowly reduced the intensity of the fire till it was not visible but was working on the inside to regulate the body temperature. He observed his surroundings with an apprising eye noticing everything as he noticed that he was bereft of any clothing he quickly formed a Shadow clone and transformed it into civilian clothes once the clothing was complete he transformed himself into a eagle as he made his way through the skies in search of civilisation.

After about 2 hours of continuous flight he came to a city of Japan where he noticed the various differences in custom culture although the language seemed to be similar but this place was of a different era he reasoned that he was split from the original Naruto and was sent to a different dimension by Obito but the strangest thing was that he had a body and he could access chakra like Naruto could he thought of summoning the toads but realised that he did not posses a contract with the toads but naruto did after all he was shard of Naruto's concience have no physical form or for that matter body but here he had both it intrigued him but he realised not to overlook a gift in the mouth as began to think of Kurama's chakra and went inside his mind to meet him.

Inner Mindscape

Dark Naruto stood in front of the impressive beast of the tailed beasts and stared at him or at the place he should be but he wasn't there the prison was there but the prisoner was missing in its place there was a huge ball of chakra condensed in the form of a ball of fire having blue black colour he tried to draw the chakra and to his surprise it obeyed his wish as it seeped through the cage and formed a black ressengan in his hand he observed it for a few minutes and later dispersed it .He decided that was enough and exited his mind.

Outside

He opened his eyes he was still in the form of a eagle began processing what he knew .

He had a body – check

He had chakra – check

He was not linked to the original –check

He could do as he liked –check

He did not know what to do – check

He grumbled as he reread the last point. He looked around the street as he saw group of thugs making their way across an alley. He looked at his body and realised that he needed real clothes the idea of wrapping a clone around your body was unsettling so he dropped down from his spot on them within a second they were all out cold and were in their underwears dark naruto considering buying the briefs instead of borrowing this was all a new experience to him no matter which way he looked he exited the alley and looked at himself in the shop mirror he was wearing army boots with black cargo pants a muscle shirt with a black leather jacket completing the ensemble. He studied his physical aspects he looked a bit taller than usual about half an inch difference earlier he was 5'11 now he was 5'11and a half the facial features looked the same but the earlier prominent whisker marks looked faded like some old scar but the most noticeable change had been his eyes . His eyes were still blue but with dull streaks of red around the eye.

He stared at himself for another moment and began making his way across the he noticed people giving him looks as if he was the most handsome guy in the world. He dispersed his clones which had sent across the city as sea of information came to him he realised that this world had hardly any good looking men as most of the women were exceptionally gorgeous and the men were frail looking having no muscle mass as they felt it unnecessary activity to engage in. So he was like an oasis in the desert with his well toned muscles and appearance.

He was walking when he heard a women whisper "Is he a limiter? He's handsome those whisker marks are so cute make me want to touch them "

"No those guys are hardly this fit. He must be a model"

He shook his head and tuned out the conversation and began walking briskly in case they decide to maul him. He was making his way around a corner when he saw a ramen shop. His breath quickened his eyes sparkled as he made his way to the shop.

The occupants of the shop were talking when suddenly the bell rang signalling a customer and all conversation ceased. Dark Naruto not caring for the world made his way to the counter as the waitresses blushed 9 different shades of red and the one at the counter was about to faint as he took out his(the thugs there were 9 thugs in total he used only onethe rest sealed on his body)purse and emptied its contents and said one word.

"RAMEN"


	3. Chapter 3

Firestorm

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

Chapter 3: Continued...

The looks of the patrons of the ramen shop was worth a couple of laughs when Dark Naruto left the shop. When Naruto ate ramen he forgot the world and was in his happy place and could not listen to what people were saying about him. When he was inside Naruto, Kurama and him both used to snigger and laugh at his expense and they used hear all comments about him.

"Oh God! "

"Is he really human?"

"With that kind of appetite he might have Godly stamina as well"

"Ooh those muscles"

"Makes me wish I was ramen"

He chuckled at the memory and began thinking what he should do now. For starters he could review the Justus he knew. The moment he thought that he suddenly stopped he didn't know more than 4 Jutsus henge, kawarima, kage bunshin and rassengan that was it. Although he could make different types of rassengan, sage mode and use the chakra in a similar way to his Kyuubi mode and knew a bit about sealing apart from that he had nothing not even a small fire justu to light a campfire.

Despair clung to him like a blanket then suddenly a raw of hope came to him he had learnt shape manipulation and size manipulation he could create his own jutsus.

" BELIEVE IT"

He looked around from side to side glad that no one heard that and slump his shoulders out of all the things to get from Naruto this was the most publicly embarrassing. He began think that he needed a place to stay for the night there was no way he was going to sleep on a tree like a monkey if he could help it .

West Genesis Academy

Satellizer el Bridget had a very bad day first of all she was hugged then mugged (beaten or defeated) and then landed on the infirmary on the first day of the academy her reputation was tarnished and then when the opportunist or coward came back for a rematch to humiliate her the stalker/hugger was there which threw her concentration out of the window and made her lose again then to rub salt on the wound the stalker defended her saying that there was no need to fight since she had lost and then she had to defend the poor boy for his idiotic courage and then she was caught by the teachers using Pandora mode and now was forbidden from using it.

She began thinking the reason why that idiot hugged her what was his name Kazuya Aoi. Was he related to Kazuha Aoi if that was true then it was quite appropriate for him to call her his sister by mistake but why didn't she lash out like she usually maybe it was some stigmata thing for very well she couldn't just ask him but she did feel the effect of freezing when he made contact with her that was strange and unheard of.

She decided that she didn't want any more headache and proceeded to sleep on the bed but her dreams plagued by his words and they repeated in her head again.

" I AM NEVER GONNA LEAVE YOU ALONE "

"I AM GOING TO STAY WITH YOU FOREVER AND FOREVER"

The Goddess Chamber

Sister Margaret was worried things were happening for instance with the Goddess which she had no idea yesterday night she had a shock when the Goddess had opened her eyes for half a second and closed them again she wouldn't have been aware of it if the Goddess was not being monitored by the cameras in the room the moment she had known of this she had contacted Dr. Aoi made him aware of it he had personally flown to see the situation and when he had determined that there was nothing to worry about he had flown back to his lab not even meeting his grandson who was starting the academy today. She sighed.

"Oh Mary so many years have passed and still you are a mystery to us"

The Next Morning

Dark Naruto woke up with yawn and fell of the tree he was sleeping. Damn he started to remember the looks he got when he entered a hotel and asked for a room every female in the hotel was looking at him like he was piece of meat they were a pack of wolves even when he ignored them and took the keys from the receptionist who was male thankfully and reached his room he almost died of a nosebleed there was a harem of women waiting for him on his bed naked. Even though he was Dark Naruto there was no way in hell was he going to act like his Pervert-Sensei he knew that the old pervert was looking at him from heaven goading him to action but just like Naruto he was a guy with morals not someone who would indulge himself if he had a chance he didn't mind having a number of women in bed he even fantasised about it but in his fantasises they all loved and cared for him and were his precious people. So he did what knew he with a heavy heart and told them to get out but they were persistent even after midnight they crept in his room at midnight and made their way into his bed but before they could jump he did a kawarima with a cushion(pillow)(a/n not the German or was it Russian one) and jumped out of the window before they realised what had happened.

Now how to get into his room without being caught again.

West Genesis

Satellizer el Bridget was making her way from the burger king when suddenly her hand was grabbed from behind she almost materialised her volt weapon when she saw who it was.

"OMG !" it was the stalker/hugger whom she couldn't hit. She dropped her burger and ran and hid in the corner of the roof and waited for the break to get over.

When suddenly the boy came to her with her burger apologised she realised that he wasn't a stalker was sincerely apologetic about what had happened. She got a bit of confidence and spoke her thoughts.

"For some reason I don't mind you touching me" that was a wrong thing to say as he proceeded to poke her saying that the rumours were fake and she was a good person. He didn't know how wrong he was and she was going to tell him so when he poked her bosom. The previous assumption was wrong he is a pervert and she stood up to leave when Miyabi Kannazuki and her three cronies (brothers) make their presence known.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Firestorm

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**Chapter 4: CONFINEMENT and BREACH**

Satellizer el Bridget was sitting in the confinement cell as her punishment for assaulting her senior Miyabi Kannazuki she didn't feel bad about it as she deserved what was meted out to her plus in her cell she would be away from all those who wanted to fight her for the sake of their fake pride and stupid hierarchy which did no good to anyone according to her and made her on the receiving end of the various challenges from others.

Her thoughts wandered to the junior Kazuya who protected her once again and helped her in achieving victory although his feelings were more along the lines of a brother protecting his sister from harm although she had a brother and a sister no one ever stood up to her or defended her. So she felt a sort of bond developing between them she quickly saw the angle these thoughts were going and dismissed them everyone she cared or loved ended up getting injured because of her and there was no way that she would let any harm come upon him and would protect him as a elder sister should.

She was still thinking about these thoughts when she saw the sun setting through a small window at the corner of the cell.

Time passes quickly when you are thinking , doesn't it.

DN

The day were passing peacefully as far it he was concerned if he needed money he could rob the thugs around the corner and if he needed food he could have ramen after 2 days the ramen shop and their patrons had got used to him and now he could have ramen without seeing blushing waitresses make their way towards him and he had got a nickname "The Ramen King" which was appropriate as they previously prepared and reserved 20 bowls just for him, life in this world was easy. He was still thinking about this when suddenly he heard an alarm he quickly whipped his head from side to side and he saw a microphone attached to a electric pole announcing every civilian to evacuate road no 7 as a Nova was materializing there he quickly transformed into a crow and made his way to the location. He quickly made his way to the spot as he saw a hot girl with a cool weapon make her way to a robot lookalike with a guy standing about 10-15meters distance raising his right arm as if trying to control something and his other hand supporting his right arm. The robot lookalike was coming out of the ground just like Obito used to but the materialization was pathetically slow comparatively.

The girl moved at a high speed compared to a civilian and chopped cut sliced diced the robot into hundreds of pieces. He thought of following them and observe for now as they had caught his interest as them didn't seem part of the law enforcement and they certainly looked near his age.

He decided that instead of following them by flying he could enjoy the trip in the girl's arms as he overtook them around the corner and transformed into a white cat with blue eyes and waited for them to come his way.

Ingrid Bernstein had just defeated a type-r nova was making her way to the academy when she saw a most exotic white cat sitting in her way. It had creamy white skin with cerulean blue eyes and on its tail there were nine orange rings in all it cuteness personified.

DN smirked as he saw her expression hook line and sinker there was no way any girl in the world would look at him not want to cuddle him, he had seen ero-senin use this move a number of times during his three year trip this trick was ineffective against kunochi as they could easily dispel the henge or notice the chakra surrounding the cat and start throwing knives but civilian women used to melt at his form. He saw her make hesitant step forward in order not to scare him he just sat at his spot and waited for her liking his forepaw to appear natural when suddenly he saw her nod her head to the boy near her. The boy understanding the unsaid conversation raised his arm slowly and murmured a single word under his breath which DN lip-read as freeze.

He could see a pattern on the ground approach him quickly and the moment it made contact her felt as though someone threw a bucket of ice cold water on him he wanted to kick that guy when suddenly he was embraced by the girl. He had only one thought in his mind.

"So Soft"

Ingrid was felling a great sense of elation on touching the cat its fur was satin smooth and soft and when it purred she felt as though her heart would melt and the warmth was as though she felt secure protected even and to top it all the cat didn't mind her at all but was shooting dirty glares on Leo as though he was going to get back at him for this and then the cat raised its head to her face it was as though she had fallen in love with a cat those blue cat eyes made her felt joy and happiness. Then as she was looking at him (she figured it out when she first laid eyes on him) the cat smiled or what can be called a smile it closed its eyes and gave her a soft purr and licked her hand. She mentally thought the others girls are going to be so jealous when they see him as she started running towards the academy with Leo in pursuit.

DN was mentally laughing this was the most easiest infiltration that he was involved with this was a 1000 times more easier than stealing the forbidden scroll or painting the hokage monument. Now all he had to do was wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

Firestorm

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**Chapter 5: FIGHT AND FLIGHT**

**Dark Naruto** couldn't stop smile that was on his face as he was carried around the west genesis compound and plus the fact that the whole area academy was full of well endowed girls who were looking at him with so much emotion as though everyone wanted nothing more than to have their hands on him and cuddle him to death something which amused him to no end back in their home world people used to glare at him or treat him as if he did not exist but as he grew the same people respected him and started treating him as normally as any other ninja. But now girls were ogling at him as if he was the teme and had stars in their eyes although the fact that he was in a cat form that dampened hi s spirits a bit the one time girls have their eyes on me and I am a cat of all things. He noticed a slight amount of killer intent being directed towards everyone , he looked up to see the girl who was carrying him was glaring and giving a look 'try touching him and I will cut off your hands'.

Dark Naruto smiled as he was carried from the headmistresses' office the lady 'Sister Margret' as written on the name plate of the desk had tried to get Ingrid to give him to her so that she could have him. Instead of giving him to her she elaborated a decent lie about it being her friend's cat and that she was in charge of him during her absence. It was so lame that even Kakashi's excuses seemed real. But what really interested him was the mission report before he came to know that robot was called a nova and was a medium level threat and these Pandora were the ones taking care of these novas and the Ingrid was a very good fighter against these novas and was 3rd year student at the academy and had the respect and affection of all her peers and juniors and she liked to uphold the hierarchy of the academy and hated anyone who broke rules.

He personally thought that she was a bit too rigid and stiff but anyone who was acquainted with Naruto would know that he would dislike her the instant she begins sprouting about rules. He sighed just like Neji's fate crap. He was brought out of his musings when he saw another girl approaching Ingrid.

**Satellizer el Bridget**

Satellizer el Bridget was currently in her cell moping about how much trouble she was going to have when get's released she thought she could try and request the teacher's to extend her stay in the confinement room but she dismissed it completely she remembered the promise she made to her mother.

"never lose"

These were her problems and she was going to face them head on no matter what she wasn't going to cower in the face of uncertainty but then she remembered Kazuya the boy who had defended there was no need for him to be by her side, as this was her mess and she would take care of it herself.

**Ingrid Bernstein**

Ingrid Bernstein was pacing her room a look of pure anger etched on her face with the same thoughts running through her head

"why can't people obey the rules laid out to them?"

"Marine died because she was abandoned by her comrades"

"She would teach that brat the importance of rules or better beat them into her and turn her into an example "

Dark Naruto yawned from his spot currently he had made himself comfortable on her bed and was looking at her prepare her battle plans to meet out the punishment to her junior he found the situation stupid beyond doubt no self respecting person after getting defeated in a fight would like someone else to fight for him for the simple reason of upholding the hierarchy the situation was vaguely similar to events leading to Naruto's fight with Neji in the chunin exams but he had a valid reason Neji had been an asshole to his sister and did not hesitate to even kill her but here one girl insulted and abused another girl and was thrashed by the same girl who defended herself and now Ingrid was going to punish the girl for defending herself he felt all these girls had few bolts loose in their head a senior should guide and be a model that they can look up to instead here they were fighting to promote their stuck-up hierarchy and plus they were claiming it was like a military organisation here he felt that each girl was for herself and on the battlefield they were more likely to settle scores than deal with the main threat.

He needed a stroll all the negative feeling in the room was giving him a mild headache so he looked to the window it was thankfully open and he jumped from the cot and landed on the windowsill looked back in case she noticed he smirked when he saw that she was still deep in thought he ran along the corner of the room and jumped of its edge on the ground and began making his way to the trees nearby.

Ingrid Bernstein was looking out of her window her cat had left her room she mentally berated herself for not noticing it before she had to find her cat before any other girl tried to stake her claim on him. She face palmed herself she was a high ranking Pandora who was well known for her sharp senses now an ordinary cat had escaped from her without her noticing if anyone knew of this she would be the laughing stock of the whole academy and the headmistress would surely use this saying that she couldn't even take care of a cat it was better off if she had left him with her. There was no way she was going to let anyone know about it, glancing out of the window she saw Satellizer el Bridget walking to her room , as Ingrid decided to confront her.


	6. Chapter 6

Firestorm

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**Chapter 6: TRUTH AND ADMIISION**

**Dark Naruto** had finished eating a few bowls of ramen from the academy kitchen and was making his way back to Ingrid's room as he spotted her confronting someone he silently jumped from tree to tree to get a better look and hear what Ingrid was saying to the other girl who was dressed differently from the regular dress at the academy. He realised that the girl in question was Satellizer el Bridget who was responsible for the whole mess and she had to confront Ingrid by the end of the week with her limiter for a fair fight he heard them speak for some more time when Ingrid suddenly turned began making her way to her room and gave the girl a final warning.

Dark Naruto thought of following Satellizer el Bridget and see where she stayed when he realised that it would do him no good and made his way to Ingrid's room climbing the nearest tree to the dorm and then walking over to Ingrid's window he made his way to her room and started playing with a round paperweight when heard the sound of Ingrid's footsteps in the corridor.

The look on Ingrid's face was of relief when she quickly ran to him and hugged him. Man this is why he came to the room instead of sending a shadow clone she was giving him a bone crushing hug although the clone would not have survived chest padding or not. He quickly let out a soft meow and the hug became bearable apparently she realised what she was doing and started treating him gently again.

Ingrid then realised something quite obvious that she hadn't taken a bath since her mission and was reeking of sweat and dirt and placed her cat on the bed this time closing the window to avoid him going on another of his midnight strolls across the academy.

Dark Naruto saw her undress right infront of him and if he was in real body he would have a nosebleed but thankfully his cat body did not have an expression for this situation so he kept on looking. This was good he quickly began thinking of all the other girls he could spy on with this when he felt her wrap her arms around him (still naked) and make her way to the bathroom.

After a about 30 minutes of rubbing , scrubbing ,shampooing and running he and Ingrid made their way out of the washroom wrapped in towels. This was supposed to be a awesome experience taking a bath along with a girl but actually it had turned out to be a miserable experience although it had some good parts when he jumped on her boobs or when she ticlked him but overall he felt the same way as the Inuzuka dogs when they had their weekly showers he remembered how Akamaru bit Naruto on the butt when he teased him about it once the only saving grace was that he could still maintain his transformation all through the ordeal and not let the man out of the cat.

Satellizer el Bridget had just reached her room and immediately flopped down on her bed.

"Damn not even 1 hour from my release and already I have got threatened by not 1 but two people. Can it get any worse"

Satellizer stretched once and decided that she had enough for 1 day and proceeded to sleep.

**Midnight **

Dark Naruto crept out of Ingrid's room taking no chances of Ingrid waking up and decided that if he wanted to stay at this place he would do so being a guy not a cat. So he transformed himself into his original form opened the window and made his way to the principal's chamber.

**Headmistress's Office **

Dark Naruto crept into the room and quickly transformed himself into the headmistress and began looking for admission documents . After about 15minutes of looking through the documents he realised that all the students both Pandora and limiters had been given admission 2 weeks ago and there was no way that he saw that he could enter the academy as a legitimate student and plus all the students in the school had contacts or connections that helped them get admitted here.

He put a palm to his forehead and sat on her chair when a letter lying on the desk caught his eye he quickly picked it up and read it once and then read it again. There right in his hand was his ticket to the school. The letter although nothing special about it was for the admission of a student who was joining later the following week, a girl by the name of Rana Linchen who was from Tibet in search of her limiter the letter was from the headman of the village explaining her situation and how she was going to be a student here at west genesis. Dark Naruto quickly picked up a pen began writing a letter in similar style and by the end of it he was smiling to himself about his good work. The letter began as such:-

_To,_

_The Headmistress,_

_West Genesis,_

_Respected Madam,_

_I am Hiruzen Sarutobi from leaf tribe in the Himalayan mountain range we are a group of nomads living in the mountains we recently heard about a girl from Tibet is going to attend your academy and aid in your fight against these abominations called Nova's we in our village have an exceptional boy having strange powers from birth and wishes to help in your fight to save humanity. The boy in question's name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze his parents died at the time of his birth due to the Nova and as such wishes to help. His powers are strange I assume it has been due to the fact that he has not been trained and as such his powers are a complete opposite of the Nova. He will be arriving to your academy by the next week. Please take care of Naruto the boy is a troublemaker but has a good heart and a desire to protect those precious to him._

_Thanking You_

_Yours Sincerely _

_Hiruzen Sarutobi,_

_Leader of the leaf tribe_

_Ps: He loves ramen _

Dark Naruto chuckled at his work although the format was questionable. Neither he nor Naruto was any good at writing letters but here first time he wrote a letter he decided that he needed to create an envelope and quickly identified Rana's envelop and made his own on the same lines. After making sure that the letter was perfect he left the room and transformed into the cat with the letter between his teeth and made his way to the Academy mailbox.


	7. Chapter 7

Firestorm

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**Chapter 7: FIGHTS AND INTRODUCTION**

**Dark Naruto **got up in the morning with a yawn and looked around rubbing his eye when his eyes widened he saw Ingrid sleeping next to him holding his hand, there was a momentary shock before Dark Naruto processed what had happened last night he had written the letter -dropped it in the mailbox-came to her room-heard her mumbling in her sleep and crying-went next to her and his pressed his body(cat form)giving her warmth-fell asleep-transformation slipped.

Dark Naruto sighed and thanked the gods in heaven if by any chance the girl had got up first he would have been dead meat literally , he noticed that she had begun stirring he quicly changed back into the cat and licked her cheek. He saw her eyes opening and when she saw him let out a soft smile with a small whisper of "Morning".

Ingrid had last night again begun dreaming of Marine dying and couldn't help but cry at the felling of powerlessness that swept her whole body and when she felt that she was going to drown in the pain, sorrow and guilt suddenly a feeling of warmth spread over her body she felt her body glow and it felt as if all her pain was being reduced and suddenly she felt herself mind shift from the painful memories to the happy ones and with such thoughts and contended smile she felt herself slip away from the pain if only momentarily.

So when she woke up and saw her cat looking at her cocking his head from one side to another she realised that the one who drove away her pain was sitting right in front of her. She smiled at that and whispered "Morning" before she got up completely and looked at her reflection in the mirror her hair was messed up sticking up from various ends she began making her way to the washroom and picked up a towel when she saw a single strand of blond hair fall from her shoulder onto the floor she didn't know how or where it had come from maybe she got it on her clothes from the dry cleaners.

Dark Naruto saw her enter the washroom and let out the breath that he had been holding unconsciously **. **Damn that was too close if he had not thought quickly it would have been the death of him as he thought about it he tried to picure the image of Naruto in his place. The original might have screamed like a girl and accused the girl of stealing his viginity although before realising two things

1. He was not a virgin.

2. He was in her room and she was in her undergarments not him.

3. He was in the girl's dorm

4. He had no business there as he was not yet a student.

He smiled as the mental image of Naruto trying to save himself from the girl's wrath. Today was going to be a eventful day he just knew it.

Satellizer el Bridget woke up with premonition of doom firstly when she woke up by slipping off the bed and then when she went to the washroom she accidently squeezed the toothpaste in her eyes which made her run and scream like a headless chicken she was brought to a stop when she banged her head against the wall and was knocked out for 2 hours she decided that today she wasn't going out no matter what bad things were just waiting to happen with her.

Dark Naruto sat on Ingrid's lap as she attended her various classes this was due to the fact that earlier in the morning Ingrid had given him to Leo for safekeeping and after one class when she came to check up on him she found Leo surrounded by a multitude of girls who were busy petting her cat and crooning for him, kissing him and Leo was very close to set up a kissing booth and charge money per kiss.

It was extremely enjoyable for Dark Naruto to see Leo get thrashed for letting him near girls other than Ingrid and made sure that he remembered it by chucking him out of the window at the end of the beating Dark Naruto had smiled at that but became annoyed when he realised they were on the ground floor.

Kazuya Aoi was anxious he had heard that Satellizer el Bridget had been released from her punishment yesterday and today she was skipping classes by locking herself in her room and not even coming out for breakfast and plus the rumour being circulated that a senior Ingrid had challenged her to a match at the end of the week and whether she accepted it or not. So he decided that after the classes were over he was going to meet her and assist her in the fight as he felt that she stood a better chance at surviving if she had a limiter (obviously him) as no one was going to help her and partially it had been his fault that she ended up in this mess.

9:00pm

Satellizer el Bridget was in bad mood her bad luck be dammed she had come out of the bath and had found Kazuya almost ready to read her diary and then she had slipped and her towel came undone and he saw her. She knew that Kazuya would try to interrupt her fight and will definitely get injured and she couldn't have that on her conscience that the first person who stood up to her getting hurt due to her. She made up her mind that if she had to fight and lose she would do so in a most courageous manner, she had a very good idea of her skill level in relation to Ingrid and there was absolutely no way that she could outlast her in a fight or even survive for more than 15 minutes but she wasn't going to turn tail and run her mother's words ringing in her head she began getting ready to face her opponent.

10:00pm

Dark Naruto was getting excited he knew a fight was coming his way and he was sure he was not going to be disappointed he could feel the kier intent in the air and same intent was being projected by Ingrid unconsciously in her surroundings he smiled to himself things just got far more interesting.

After 1 hour

Dark Naruto saw Satellizer el Bridget enter through the door and stand right behind Ingrid who was looking out of the window. Good tactic to attack her enemy when she was least expecting but the tatic was lost on Ingrid who had noticed her immediately and had tried to act as if she hadn't noticed and then after about one minute he saw her and Ingrid engage in small talk he tuned himself out ,he like Naruto couldn't understand girls at all.

Then he saw Satellizer el Bridget initiate the attack with her volt weapon which Ingrid deflected with her bare hand and then Ingrid entered her guard and smash her holding her neck to the wall with the window he saw the wall break under the impact and realised that the walls were too weak. He decided to use the commotion as an escape route nobody will notice his absence until it was too late and he would have successfully escaped the academy. With such thoughts he made his way outside momentarily observing the fight as he was going he decided to send a clone to Leo and get him here whether Ingrid needed the help or not.

The next morning Dark Naruto was happy he was finally free of that wretched cat form and now he could have all the ramen he wanted for the few days he had stayed with Ingrid he had only cat food which left a bad taste in his mouth and now he was craving for ramen just like Naruto after a mission outside the village and now the only thing left for himto do was wait for the end of the week when he would return back as a man.

Ingrid was moping in the hospital bed, her beloved cat was missing and every single person in the academy was a suspect including the headmistress and she had earlier thought of calling Leo and make post flyers across the whole academy when she realised she neither had a name for her cat or neither did she have a picture and for all she knew some evil person might have taken her cat .She buried her face in the pillow the moment she was out the infirmary she was going to find her cat no matter what.

Dark Naruto momentarily shivered looks like wants hands he looked around the street and realised that everyone was looking at him well his human form had this effect and there was no denying it as he began exploring the city once more.

**Sunday**

Dark Naruto was standing outside the airport waiting for the Tibetan girl. He was sure that he would find her when he suddenly saw a girl around his age with a single ponytail on her left side of her head and when he looked at her body (clothes) there was no mistaking it. He whistled to himself and said in a low tone.

"Rana Linchen welcome to Japan" 


	8. Chapter 8

Firestorm

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**Chapter 8: FIGHTS **

Rana Linchen felt someone was looking at her the moment she stepped out of the airport she tried to determine the source or the person who had been tailing her for a while now she looked around and realised that whoever this person was did not mean any harm to her and was probably just curious she looked to her left and then to the right and noticed that every single person was staring at her as if she was a foreigner. The moment she thought that she berated herself for being so stupid she was a foreigner and was definitely making a fool out of herself but she didn't know how she was doing it.

Dark Naruto felt as though he had been given the job of babysitting an 8 year old Naruto. The stupid girl was walking in the centre of the road and whenever she wanted to see ahead she would climb the nearest telephone pole or if she wanted water she would stand near a artificial fountain and drink directly from it and plus she was extremely careless for example when she saw a barrier on the road she would simply toss it to the side and walk away 2 people fell in an open manhole because of her stupidity or ignorance and once she ate a banana and threw the peel on someone's head and later he had to rescue the people or in some cases placate them. After rescuing the people he saw her enter an alley he quickly henged himself into a brown haired green eyed boy of 6 years and followed her.

When he reached there he saw a couple of beaten thugs and Rana assisting Kazuya Aoi get on his feet. He quickly decided to follow them and waited as he had seen or more likely his clone had seen last week's fight and Kazuya's ability which was unique according to the comments he heard during the fight, as he began following them he saw the thugs get up and swear curses at Kazuya and the girl and he was sure that this was not the last time that they would meet. He saw her stepping on the road again without noticing the bus and when Kazuya noticed and yelled she stopped the bus with her bare hand although it was impressive to ordinary people for him it was nothing compared to Sakura or baa-chan.

He followed them and saw them enter his favourite shop he mentally smiled at least Kazuya had good taste in food and the girl was going to be introduced to the greatness of Ramen. He took a seat near on the far opposite corner of the shop and ordered 2 bowls of ramen as he heard their conversation then suddenly he noticed the presence of 2 more individuals entering the shop and noticed it was Arthur Crypton and Kaho Hiragii he reasoned that it would be the right time to introduce himself when he felt 4 people enter the shop with one of them in a business suit he realised that the fight, he silently followed them outside after about 2minutes gap.

Rana knew that the person following her was still tailing her even after she met her new friends she even knew there was no way of shaking him/her off her trail without making the person suspicious she decided that the person whoever it was not against her or her friends but was observing them from a distance like a hawk circling the sky and waiting for the right time to strike.

Dark Naruto yawned from his hiding spot on the top of the building and he also knew that she had noticed him after all he left quite a lot of tell tale signs of his presence and now this was getting really boring it was exciting until the fool of a limiter Arthur got himself captured and now the thugs were toying with them he was about to enter the fight when suddenly felt Kazuya use his limiter abilities and stop the thugs dead in their tracks and after that what he did was really stupid.

Rana knew that her observer was watching her and wanted to see what he would do if they were in trouble so she caught by surprise when Kazuya used his limiter abilities which caused her stigmata to tingle and then when he punched the guy holding the gun and disarmed him, but before they could get any close to them and thrash the thugs the one of the thugs quickly recovered and pointed his knife at Kazuya's throat but before he could even speak a thick evil presence flooded the whole area making it impossible to breathe for Rana her breathing became irregular and begam shivering as the rest of the thugs fell on their knees and the one with with the knife stabbed himself.

Dark Naruto smiled at the effect of his killer intent on the pandora's, limiters and the thugs alike although Rana showed a better response he chucked to himself and mentally thanked Zabuza and Haku for this useful trick to deal with unworthy opponents.

Rana steadied her breathing she felt as though she was back in the mountains and was up against a mountain Lion and fear of death was all over her friends who were unable to even move and were on their knees and crying she then suddenly heard the sound of footsteps approaching them from a dark alley and she knew that her observer had decided to come out.

"What is this immense power?"

The whole group could not even raise their heads to see their saviour. But only Rana had somehow steadied herself and managed to look up and the sight which she saw was burned in her memory.

Spiky blond hair against the background of the red sun in the sky at he held one of the thug by his neck over the ground while the other hand was over the other thug's skull crushing it and his one foot over the remaining thug's throat but the most dangerous thing was the smile on his face with the darkened wiskher marks on his cheek making him look like a wild animal and the reddish blue eyes that clearly promised death to those who dared to oppose him.

**2 hours later **

**Rana **did not know what to do or say the blond guy thrashed the thugs in 1 second flat but that wasn't the most surprising the way he did it was if she hadn't been trained in her village to fight she didn't think that she could've followed his movements he was like a golden flash each and every step was telegraphed as though he could see their movements before they even made a move and the standstill earlier when he held 3 thugs was gone as smashed the faces of the 2 into the concrete road and the blood was give away and one under his foot breathed a little before he brought his foot down on the guys forehead the 4th guy who was observing had wetted himself completely and was shaking in fear raising his right hand in front as though the sight of a weapon would deter him but the opposite happened the guy disappeared from sight and the next second the guy with the knife had his both hands held behind as the blond guy broke his both arms without hesitation and then after he had dealt with the thugs he made his way to Kazuya, Rana's blood ran cold as she saw move towards Kazuya to protect only to see him help Kazuya and pick him up and place him on his shoulder and the moment he spoke she felt as though her abilty to speak and move were returned to her.

"This guy here has a severe case of exhaustion he might need to spend a day in the hospital"

"What?"

"Do you pandoras know any place where he can rest and recover?"

"We do but ..."

"That's good now let's go"

That was all that they had managed to get out of him and he was sitting in in a figure 4 position outside the nurse's office looking through a magazine. The others had tried to approach him but due to some reason they couldn't even muster up enough courage to speak to him. She decided that she'd had enough and she would speak to him and she stood up but before she could even go near him she saw a middle aged woman dressed in white coming towards them or specifically the blond guy.

"Hello. My name is Sister Margret and I am the headmistress of West Genesis Academy. May I know who you are?" she asked the blond guy as though there was nothing wrong in the world.

But then suddenly all that oppressive felling disappeared as saw him smile at the Headmistress in a way that a young child smiles after his mother has caught him doing a prank. It was for the lack of a better word warm as though you feel positive energy flooding the room to the brim as the boy stood up in a mock salute and said.

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki and one day I will become the strongest man in the world"

**Sister Margret**

Margret didn't know what to expect she had earlier seen the footage of the blond boy carrying an unconscious Kazuya at the standard Pandora speed which was unheard of in limiters. It had been her curiosity she had observed him enter the academy as though he knew the whole place with an air of confidence and the only time he spoke to others was to ask directions to the infirmary apart from that he hadn't spoken to anyone either the faculty or the students who came along with him and thus being overcome by curiosity she had decided to speak to him. At first from a distance she felt as though she was looking at a battle hardened warrior but once she came near and the whole image shattered the boy in front of her nothing like some warrior but was more on the lines of a child in a man's body and plus the whisker marks on the cheeks made him really cute. What the hell was she thinking do not let yourself be overcome by the kid's cuteness and tried to focus on his eyes but that was even worse such deep blue cerulean eyes. She smiled at the child's innocence as she remembered the letter she had received the other day.

"Oh you must be boy I was expecting. I received the letter about you would be arriving today please accompany me to the office"

"Sure"

Rana saw the boy Naruto accompany the headmistress towards her office and after about 10minutes later after she left she realised that she too was transferring and thought of following them when she remembered her soul mate needed her for support and she could meet the headmistress later as she sat outside the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Firestorm

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**(A/n: hi this is procaticjolt I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my stories and supporting me.**

**Some of my reviewers have asked me to increase the length of the chapters I would like to thank them for their suggestions and I will work on making my chapters longer.**

**The pairing is another issue which I have been asked about , the thing is I myself haven't decided about the concrete pairing as such but I am leaning a bit towards Stratellizer as she is the main character but nothing is set in stone as yet so the pairing will be obvious as the story progresses.**

**Thank You Everyone. **

**Keep Reviewing and tell your friends about it too : )**

**Chapter 9: DEBUT**

Dark Naruto smiled to himself he was now officially a student of West Genesis although the headmistress could not place him either under the category of a Limiter nor a Pandora plus his powers were considered intriguing enough by the Headmistress for him to secure a place at the academy for demonstration he had simply created a rassengan and slammed it against one of the walls which left a hole 12 inch hole and for the other demo he had created a shadow clone, the look on the headmistresses face was priceless.

He was told that he would follow the Limiter dress code he had agreed to it with one exception that a small spiral leaf design would be on one of his shoulders and his Uzumaki Clan (orange spiral) mark would be on the other the changes which he had incorporated in his dress were minor so he could now be seen walking the premises of the academy , the headmistress had earlier decided that he would join as a first year but after his brief demo she needed one more day to decide where to place him so in the meantime he could freely explore the premises as familiarise himself.

As walking around he saw a group of girls preparing for a fight in the presence of the instructor who was acting as a referee of the match the fight was completely one sided as he guessed earlier that girl Rana was holding back about 50% of her strength in this fight and even then managed to win against her opponent who had recovered from an injury recently according to the crowd. He had perched himself on one of the trees and was observing the whole thing play out as saw her victory he saw her shoot a challenging look in a particular direction he followed her line of sight and saw that Rana had made a worthy rival Satellizer who was trying to look unconcerned and unruffled which she was failing at miserably then due to stoke of luck or instinct she suddenly looked in my direction her eyes meeting mine and I felt a weird sense of déjà vu as though he was looking at Garra before Naruto beat some sense into his bloodthirsty head he simply kept the contact before she broke it and began making her way to the classroom where the others were headed.

He simply decided that he could do some training in the training area to pass the time and test the limits of his body.

**Satellizer el Bridget**

Satellizer el Bridget had a really had a persistent headache since morning whose name was Rana Linchin the girl was literally making her pull her hair in frustration she liked her personal space and Kazuya was allowed some leeway being her Limiter but this girl a complete stranger was acting all buddy-buddy with her and was giving her a challenging look now and then as though saying watch me. She had just decided to zone out completely when she looked up at the tree line and saw a guy sitting on the topmost branch looking at her she didn't seem to think anything but the moment her eyes met his she felt as though her whole body was on fire and those deep blue eyes had a look of understanding that had baffled her just by looking into his eyes she felt as though she had bared her soul to him she quickly broke the eye contact and tried to look here and there but she felt drawn towards those eyes she tried to look at him but her view was obstructed by tree leaves and branches which seemed to cover him completely except the eyes and the sun kissed blond hair. 

She knew no one in the whole academy had such a piercing gaze even looking at or reminiscing them made her feel weak in the knees she decided that she would attend the remaining classes freshen up and later on read the new novel which had hit the stands this week "THE TALE OF THE UTTERLY GUTSY NINJA" by Jiraya "The Toad Sage".

**2 hours later **

Dark Naruto had been testing the limits of his body with different techniques such as Shadow clone technique combined with Sage mode and even using the unknown black-blue chakra in his body and the results were very intriguing his shadow clone technique and sage mode were similar to Naruto but the timing was off and the number was far less impressive he could only make around 2-3 thousand clones before he was affected by the information overload of his clones memory and for sage mode his control was perfect but he could only hold it for 1minute without needing to return to remaining still for gathering natural energy but Naruto's Shadow Sage technique was the only redeeming factor which he could still operate but apart from them the most surprising thing was the blue-black chakra which he could manipulate the same way as Kurama's chakra the chakra cloak the chakra claw or for that matter the tailed beast bomb the last one he dispersed it instead of trying it out on the walls of the training facility he didn't want to pay for damages plus he could still use it against Novas.

He was still lost in thought when he sensed two Pandora's approaching the facility he quickly used chakra and stuck himself to the ceiling as saw them enter, he realised that the two Pandora's were 1st year students he spotted a window and escaped through it before they could notice him.

**Attia Simmons **

Attia Simmons was having a really good day first of all she had seen Rana Linchin a very capable fighter enter the academy and challenge Satellizer and plus when she had spoken to the girl the girl being ridiculously naïve and honest had bought her story about Satellizer and Kazuya without even confirming it although she felt a bit bad about using someone this way to settle scores with Satellizer but to uphold the hierarchy of the academy it was needed to be done she was making her way to the dorm when she spotted Arnett McMillan and Cleo Brand she knew that the fight was going to begin after hours so it would be better to take them along with her as she made her way to them.

**Dark Naruto**

**Dark Naruto** had just finished taking a shower in his room when he saw both Satellizer and Rana making their way to the training facility which he had used earlier he decided that those two rarely disappointed to provide him entertainment and so after grabbing his clothes from the dresser he made his way to follow them.

When he reached the training facility he saw 3 of the 3rd year students in the observation deck already present with a big bowl of popcorn and couple of coke bottles sitting there ready to enjoy the fight he quickly stuck himself to the wall and was sitting right on top of Attia head on the ceiling and stealing popcorn from her bowl as the fight progressed.

It was bit downer when Kazuya arrived the stopped the whole battle and then the Senior's intervented and the whole thing became a two way battle between Arnett vs. Satellizer and Cleo vs. Rana the whole fight was impressive but the most impressive part was when he saw Satellizer get her throat slit and ecen then not give up and then when she summoned the last of her strength and stands up and defeats Arnett with a Triple Accel technique while Rana uses Cleo's Tempest Turn together with her fighting

style to defeat Cleo.

However, after seeing them reach their limits he quickly goes out and sees Chiffon and Ticy on their usual rounds of the academy he immediately switches on and off the lights making them stop and take notice & approach the training facility. Immediately the fight is stopped when Chiffon and Ticy arrive on the scene and order the third years to stand down Chiffon quickly subduing Arnett in the process. As Satellizer and Lana pick bring Kazuya to the hospital, Dark Naruto could only chuckle as things with those two around was bound to get interesting for everyone.

**The Next Day**

The whole class was Satellizer could care less for it as the day after tomorrow was prom night and there was going to be a competition to determine the prom queen and the whole class was excited about it excluding her after yesterday's battle she needed rest unfortunately Rana had woken her up in the morning and had dragged her to the academy and now she was looking out of the window not caring about the lesson whereas Rana was excitedly conversing with everyone and was now making her way towards her to bug her but before she could open her mouth the teacher arrived and saved her of the agony, she was ready to zone out when the teacher said something which stopped all conversations in the room.

"Hello class I know that you are excited about tomorrow's event but there is a new student who would be joining us. Please come in" as the teacher said the door of the class opened.

Satellizer could not believe her eyes the guy whom she seen yesterday was in the same class as her she tried to look around and noticed most of girls becoming starry-eyed at his distinguishing features and now that he was right in front of the class she noticed the cute whisker marks on his cheeks the way he stood he looked like a Greek God with the blond hair and all.

Rana Linchin couldn't believe her eyes the same guy whom she had met the day before yesterday was in her class she remembered how he observed the whole fight and didn't even try to assist them until the last moment and now she didn't care about anything else and just wanted answers from the blond.

Dark Naruto smiled at the response of the class at his appearance and noticed both Rana and Satellizer looking at him although one was glaring daggers at him while other was honestly curious.

"Hello everyone my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I will attend classes with you all hence forth"

"Mr. Uzumaki you can sit next to Rana today she too is a new student and hopefully you get along with everyone" the teacher replied noticing the glare which leveled at the blond from the Tibetan girl.

**Ganessa Roland **

Ganessa Roland was for the first time happy to be the class representative as she had to show the blond hottie Naruto Uzumaki around the campus as she began explaining the campus and at the same time admiring his Adonis like features like hair like the sun and eyes like the ocean and plus the jealous looks she was receiving was a bonus although she could only try and imagine how his body was under the uniform.

They were walking near the cafeteria when suddenly a couple of boys approached them.

**Dark Naruto **was enjoying the tour of the campus and the fact that every girl that looked at him or laid her eyes in his direction was immediately smitten including his tour guide who was giving side along glances now and then he was thinking about it when he felt someone from the crowd approach him he stopped and the boy made his appearance.

**Kazuya Aoi **was making his way to the cafeteria when he heard a commotion he quickly asked Arthur who told him that the boy who saved them and particularly him had joined as a student and was in Satellizer's class along with Rana he made up his mind that he needed to thank him as he began rushing to the cafeteria to catch him.

Dark Naruto smiled a couple of punks in the academy were trying to bully him or so they had thought as his guide had tried to placate the issue by trying on her authority and they had simply ignored her and told her to buzz off at which she materialised her volt weapons (chains) and one of them had immediately activated his freezing and stopped her and now they were trying to get him to cooperate with them.

" Hey you blond guy I don't like your face" one the punks said.

" The feeling is mutual" dark naruto replied

"Do you want your ass kicked" another asked

"As if you can" dark naruto was smiling at this point

"Let's settle this outside" another punk said

"Sure anywhere you like" dark naruto was now trying to imagine the most humiliating ways in which he could defeat them.

Kazuya Aoi reached the cafeteria to see Ganessa Roland being frozen by a limiter and the whole student body ignoring the whole thing. He quickly activated his freezing and released Ganessa as she moved with the Pandora speed and quickly kicked the guy stopping her in the nuts making the whole male student body cringe.

"You stupid punks how dare you subdue the no 1 Pandora in the second year and have gall to kidnap my charge" as she kept on kicking him not in the nuts but everywhere else.

Kazuya was going to interrupt her when suddenly Arthur came to the rescue with a cry of Ganessa-sempai making her stop her attack and turn around to face Arthur and Kazuya (who was hiding behind a pillar trying to be invisible after all you never forget your first time(I mean beating ).

Arthur: What happened sempai?

Ganessa : These punks kidnapped the new guy I was assigned to for the academy tour.

Arthur: Oh. Is he the same guy I told you about?

Ganessa: Yeah, its probably him those whisker marks are a dead giveaway along with the blond hair.

Arthur: I think we should hurry someone is going to land in the hospital.

Ganessa: Yeah the new guy may be in trouble.

Arthur: I wasn't taking about him.

As the trio ran and tried to search for the missing blond enigma Naruto Uzumaki.


	10. Chapter 10

Firestorm

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**(A/n: hi this is procaticjolt I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my stories and supporting me.**

**Thanks for the 43 reviews your reviews motivate me and make me publish new chapters faster.**

**Thank You Everyone. **

**Keep Reviewing and tell your friends about it too : )**

**Chapter 10: SCUFFLE**

Dark Naruto was disappointed for all the crap he heard about the whole school being a military organisation the situation sucked completely the only one's who were fit were the girls and the guys were a sorry excuse for the male gender apart from their freezing abilty they could perform zilch the street thugs showed more promise than the trash here and was saying something. All he did was give a backhand to one of them at mere 10% of his ordinary strength and the guy was out cold and the others were now activating their freezing ability which sadly was having no effect on his body and seeing this 2 of the punks had already run away hopefully for reinforcements because their pathetic effort to beat him individually and as group had failed apart from the backhand he had not made a single offensive or defensive strike was simply side stepping their attack at the last moment.

Ganessa Roland was furious how dare anyone kidnap her charge and make a fool out of her in front of the whole student body in the cafeteria her reputation was going down the drain from the day she had challenged that Satellizer and now a couple of limiters trying to be cool had mocked her she was going to make them pay very dearly for this.

Ingrid Bernstein had just been released today from the medical bay and after giving the headmistress a report on her recovery she began noticing the pleasant weather neither too hot nor too cold the birds were singing on the trees a gentle breeze was blowing and limiters were flying through the sky.

She stopped her train of thought and immediately looked up again and rubbed her eyes the limiter was in the sky and definitely he wasn't flying as indicated by the screaming flaying arms as he crashed right into a tree getting numerous bruises as he fell down on the ground and said "I am okay" before passing out in front of her. Ingrid thought she needed to get herself rechecked at the medical bay before another limiter crashed on the same tree and dropped on the previous one.

5minutes ago

Dark Naruto was having a great time he was playing with them and humiliating them and now he was sitting on top of the roof parapet and was enjoying being served ramen on his spot by the limiters.

The limiters were closing in on him from all sides and were trying to force him in a corner and Naruto avoided being cornered by using one of the limiters face as a footstool hearing a cry of protest from others and a cry of pain from other.

As Dark Naruto turned toward the men about him he saw the crafty, evil faces

of habitual criminals. A movement behind him caused him to turn. Two things his eyes saw, and one of them caused him considerable wonderment. A man was sneaking stealthily from the room, and in the brief glance that Dark Naruto had of him he saw that it was the leader of the group. But the other thing that he saw was of more immediate interest. It was a great brute of a fellow tiptoeing upon him from behind with a huge bludgeon in his hand, and then, as the man and his confederates saw that he was discovered, there was a concerted rush upon Dark Naruto from all sides. Some of the punks drew

knives. Others picked up chairs, while the fellow with the bludgeon raised it high above his head in a mighty swing that would have crushed Dark Naruto's head had it ever descended upon it.

But the brain, and the agility, and the muscles that had coped with the mighty strength and craftiness of Naruto's in the fastness of their savage shinobi nations were not to be so easily subdued as these

fools of West Genesis had believed.

Selecting his most formidable antagonist, the fellow with the bludgeon, Dark Naruto charged full upon him, dodging the falling weapon, and catching the man a terrific blow on the point of the chin that felled him in his tracks.

Then he turned upon the others. This was sport. He was reveling in the joy of battle and the lust of blood. As though it had been but a brittle shell, to break at the least rough usage, the thin veneer of his civilization fell from him, and the ten burly villains found themselves penned in a small room with a wild and savage beast, against whose steel muscles their puny strength was less than futile.

At the end of the corridor without stood the leader, awaiting the outcome of the affair. He wished to be sure that Dark Naruto was dead before he left, but it was not a part of his plan to be one of those within the room when the attack occurred.

The men still stood where they had when Dark Naruto entered, but their face

had undergone a number of changes with the few minutes which had elapsed. From the semblance of happiness which it had worn when Dark Naruto first saw it, it had changed to one of craftiness as he had wheeled to meet the attack from behind; but the change Dark Naruto had not seen. Later an expression of surprise and then one of horror superseded the others. And who may wonder. Instead of soft muscles and a weak resistance, they were looking upon a veritable Hercules gone mad.

"Oh God" he cried; "he is a beast!" For the strong, steel hands of

Naruto the had found the throat of one of his assailants, and Dark Naruto

fought as he had learned to fight within the inner recess of his mind with Kurama.

He was in a dozen places at once, leaping hither and thither about the room in sinuous bounds that reminded the mob of a panther they had seen on the tv. Now a wrist-bone snapped in his iron grip, now a shoulder was wrenched from its socket as he forced a victim's arm backward and upward.

With shrieks of pain the men escaped into the hallway as quickly as they could; but even before the first one staggered, bleeding and broken, from the room, the leader had seen enough to convince him that

Dark Naruto would not be the one to lie unconscious, and so he had hastened to a nearby class and called the headmistress on the academy helpline number that a man was committing murder on the roof of the academy .When the school president arrived she found three men groaning on the floor,

and what appeared to be a well-dressed young limiter standing in the center of the room awaiting the reinforcements which he had thought the footsteps of the president hurrying up the stairway had announced—but they were mistaken in the last; it was a wild beast that looked upon them through those narrowed lids and cerulean blue eyes. With the smell of death and anger the last vestige of civilization had deserted Dark Naruto, and now he stood at bay, like a lion surrounded by hunters, awaiting the next overt act, and crouching to charge its author. He quickly jumped and spun mid air and oriented himself in the sky and made a cool landing on that even Sasuke would have been jealous of he faced his antagonists, admirers whose eyes were now shining with stars.

"man , that was so cool"

"dude you rock"

"that was awesome"

"can you teach me"

"boss"

Apparently a couple of other limiters who had also seen him in action had crowded outside and were cheering for him.

Dark Naruto blushed a bit in embarrassment this was the first time being complemented and now he could imagine how Naruto felt when Konohamaru called him boss. That moment was short lived as the main punk and his loyal lackey were not impressed and they tried to hit him in his moment which was a bad idea as Dark Naruto immediately caught them and threw them with all his strength which had the result that the two of them were sailing in the sky screaming.

**Now **

The other limiters had reacted positively proclaiming him the new gang boss and were now bringing him ramen as offering. He realised that he was going to enjoy his stay here.

The president whose name Chiffon Fairchild did not know what say this was the first time a limiter had defeated so many opponents and had remain unscathed and he had acted in self defense which was acceptable in her eyes she thought that she needed to pay attention to this new limiter and had let him off with a single warning not to repeat that again and had left him.

Later afterwards he was making his way to his dorm when he saw a haggard looking Ganessa Roland and two limiters running towards him.

Ganessa Roland : finally found you what happened?

Dark Naruto: A little fight and I am really sorry that you couldn't give the tour as per your duties and if you are free I would like to continue where we left later tomorrow. Good Night .

As Naruto made his way to his room leaving Ganessa and others to think what was that.


	11. Chapter 11

Firestorm

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**(A/n: hi this is procaticjolt I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my stories and supporting me.**

**Thanks for the 68 reviews your reviews motivate me and make me publish new chapters faster.**

**Thank You Everyone. **

**Keep Reviewing and tell your friends about it too : )**

**Chapter 11: Thoughts **

**Chiffon Fairchild **was distracted since the moment she had met the blond limiter named Naruto she couldn't help but keep thinking about him the way he moved the way he spoke everything spoke volumes about him although he himself disclosed little. When she had asked him how he took care of so many opponents he had shrugged and replied a single word training although what he said could mean a variety of things such as he usually found himself in such situations or he had a trained under a very strong martial artist but when she had stood next to him she had felt a great deal of power raw and refined power that surpassed her own many times over and also there was a primal fear of him as though he was a predator she decided that she needed to know him better for the safety of everyone and thought of approaching the headmistress tomorrow to assist her.

**Dark Naruto **knew what he done would have repercussions and couldn't wait for the numerous challenges which were going to come his way now he knew all this before the fight had begun and when he had fought he had been careful not to show any chakra attacks and instead had combined the frog stances with Naruto's unpredictable taijutsu which had shown incredible results he fought the whole while with his eyes closed although no one had noticed it plus he had managed not to kill or seriously maim anyone which was a testament of his strength and control. Speaking of power he had noticed a great deal of power emanating from the president which she was constantly suppressing and he was sure that she felt his power as well but choose not to comment upon it. So now in his room he was waiting for the person who would challenge him.

**Ticy Phenyl **was anxious after she had seen Chiffon return she had been very curious to what had happened rarely there was a fight between limiters and usually it was immediately subdued or settled by the limiters themselves as limiters could activate the ecribers set and Pandora was ever called to separate or settle arguments as the Limiters were their antithesis and as such only high level Pandora's could dare to interrupt a fight as they could overcome the freezing. But this was highly unusual and she needed to speak about it with her.

**The Next Day**

**Dark Naruto **decided that he need not neglect training as his body so he made his way to the training area in the early morning at 4:30 am. He began with a couple of breathing exercises followed by a light warm up consisting of balancing a kunai on his nose while he stood on an embedded kunai in the ground on one foot while his hands held two vats of water in which he held by the base and tried forming a rassengan in the vats without breaking them this kind of training was dangerous and difficult but for Dark Narto master of sage mode it was nothing but the difficult part was forming the rassengan with one hand and in this case both right and left after about half an hour of trying he managed to do it with his right hand thought he left hand eluded with a grunt of disappointment he threw them away but kept the kunai in his hand as he practiced coating it with wind chakra and using it pierce through the trees and experimented sometimes he once concentrated the chakra on the tip and the result had been explosive the tip had blown up like an explosive tap though the level of damage was certainly low Dark Naruto had a few scratches on his wrist butt this led to a small idea, he tested his theory and was rewarded with success he had cut a tree with a kunai and the concentrated energy when coming in contact with a foreign object had destabilised and transferred to the foreign object and then the spot on the tree had exploded inwards destroying the core without any outward damage he tested it a few times once assured of its working decided that he needed to put off anymore chakra training as he could see the sun rise in the horizon and began practising the frog stances on top of the wooden stumps in th training ground.

Satellizer el Briget always woke up from her sleep and as it was usual for her began seeing the sunrise it had always been something of great joy and happiness to see the light flooding the sky and the darkness disappear it to her symbolised hope her mother's words and calmed her soul. She looked and then blinked thrice and then a deep blush covered her face as she took in the features of a Greek god who was exercising some martial art stances with such precision and control as beads of sweat trailed down his chest and the 8 pack abs glistened in the sun rays as his spiky blond hair moved with a slightest of motions his face with those three scars on his cheeks made him look dangerous as if he was lion with the agility of a panther and as he completed his routine she noticed that she had unconsciously activated the Pandora mode and had been staring him all through his exercise and a steady nosebleed was evident on her face she quickly wiped it off as she tried to imagine him with her. As though noticing her staring from afar he looked towards her she felt the same feeling of nakedness that she had felt earlier, he simply smiled and waved his hand and unconsciously she waved back and realising what she had done she tried to put on her dispassionate look on him but it crumbled into dust when she looked into his cerulean blue eyes the eyes that understood her so well she could not help as a lone tear slid down her cheek as she saw him turn around and go.

Rana was angry yesterday she had tried to confront him and ask questions only to note that he was nowhere to be found and she had been even more angry when she heard from Kazuya that he had been in a fight and they had met him on his way to the dorm she had tried asking the Headmistress about him but to no avail she only replied that he was an extraordinary Limiter one that they were lucky to have but she didn't elaborate further and when she had asked about his origin the reply that he was a part of a wandering tribe and he had heard about her coming here and had applied on that basis. She had tried to recall all the wandering tribes but the name Konoha hadn't rung any bells for her but there was also the fact that she was always oblivious to the neighbouring tribes and hadn't found them important so that was a bummer but she had decided that she know about him as he was the only person she felt that was capable to kill if he so desired.

Ingrid was slightly annoyed yesterday after depositing the two injured limiters in the hospital bed one of them had proceeded to cling to her shouting and had unconsciously groped her butt in front of the nurse the result he was going to stay in the hospital for an extra week due to her unleashing her divine female wrath on him plus now she had been scolded for her irresponsible behaviour and now today was a fresh start and noting the crowd she realised that people were whispering about her she tried to reason it couldn't get any worse when she heard a comment.

"you know she like to assault people in the medical wing"

"wow that's kinky"

Damn it , it did get worse.


	12. Chapter 12

Firestorm

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**(A/n: hi this is procaticjolt I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my stories and supporting me.**

**Thanks for the 92 reviews your reviews motivate me and make me publish new chapters faster.**

**One of the reviewers told me about the ecriber set so while i am writing i will take it into account and give explanation when needed. If you are still not okay with that guy had his ecriber set activated previously with his Pandora partner before the scene.**

**Thank You Everyone. **

**Keep Reviewing and tell your friends about it too : )**

**Chapter 12: ****Destined to fight**

Dark Naruto was annoyed for him to lose control of his emotions was something unfamiliar and the feeling of vulnerability was even more angering when he had locked eyes with that girl he had been reminded of his and Naruto's early childhood the pain of being ignored or being denied existence people treating Naruto as some form of plague which would infect them if they came near although he had never been physically abused but the fact that people treated as if he did not exist was painful although these very emotions were reasons for his existence he had always felt that they would have been better not being born but the feeling had decreased by the time he and Naruto had faced off at the fountain of truth and accepting him as a part of himself and now seeing the very same look in the eyes of another had brought back the memories.

As he showered and got dressed for classes he knew that the girl might confront him sooner or later he decided that he would feign ignorance of the whole thing and probably that situation might not occur as he felt that asking him about himself was unlikely as she herself would have disclose some painful memories he decided to throw caution to the winds as he made his way to the class unknown to him Satellizer was having the similar thoughts running through her head.

**2 hours later**

Dark Naruto felt like banging his head against the nearest wall the reason the whole class was making him very uncomfortable from the moment he had entered he had been getting a lot of glances appreciative looks from girls and thumbs up from the guys most probably his little display of martial arts had won him a crowd of admirers and now the longing look or winking or licking of lips was seriously creeping him out if it had been one two or three understandable but the whole class was engaging in this activity except Rana and Satellizer who probably was aware but was shooting nervous glances from the corner of her eye now and then but the most disturbing was the teacher who with figure hugging purple dress made the matters more worse by saying leading stuff like:

"Pay attention to me Uzumaki" motioning her index finger towards herself.

Or whispering "if you want I could help you any way you want"

He tried to see what other limiters doing but they were busy drooling at the teacher. He really felt like a scene from "Make Out Tactics" being played out in the class he suddenly shook his head and boy he was glad the last part was just dream and began reading the "Tale of the utterly gutsy ninja" which he had smuggled into the class in his shirt as the teacher droned on.

**Meanwhile **

Chiffon Fairchild was standing right in front of the Headmistresses office with the thought of her unusual request running through her head last night after a bit of deliberation she had decided to go through with the idea which had captured her whole attention and now strengthening her resolve she made her way to wish that she hadn't come in the Head was sleeping with her face on the desk and a large pool of drool around her.

**Lunch Break**

The lunch was fairly quiet as Dark Naruto had decided to have his ramen on the branch of a tree instead of the canteen as he knew that he was currently in popular demand and his limiter thrashing was being engraved in the hall of cool things done at the academy but that was just a random thought apparently half way through the lunch he saw Ingrid approach his tree with tray apparently she also wanted to eat under the tree which he currently inhabited when suddenly she noticed him he saw her hesitate he motioned her to come with his left hand and motioned her to sit and eat although a bit reluctant she soon made her way to the tree and sat on the opposite end of the tree with her back to the bark as she ate in silence he noticed her stealing glances towards him her eyes filled with curiosity he knew soon the lunch ended and she stood up with her tray with a soft thank you she although he did notice her looking over her shoulder to which he waved as a sign of acknowledgement as he saw her leave.

Ticy Phenyl was honestly curious and the curiosity was eating her away in the morning Chiffon was a bundle of nerves and now she was looking as though she had given an exam and passed it beautifully without studying that look was dominant on her face and also the fact that her current smile was seriously creeping her out.

**Evening**

Dark Naruto was taking down the notes the teacher had given in the class although his attention and tenacity was constantly being tested by Rana who had proceeded to obtain a few chalk pieces and now using it as a target practice on the blond this was mainly due to the fact that she had followed him in lunch and he had made his way to the restroom she proceeded to wait outside but he did not come out and when she heard the bell and left she found him in the class talking to some limiters about the lesson and behaving as though he was there the whole while and when he had seen he had smirked which infuriated her even more (unknown to her she had followed a shadow clone left by DN which had dispersed in the washroom).

Dark Naruto was at his limit now, seriously hadn't the lecturer noticed yet it was 5th chalk which had hit him in his ear,getting annoyed he raised his hand at the incoming chalk piece sent it back to its owner who caught unawares by the sudden act was hit bang on middle of the forehead and proceeded to shout a string of Tibetan profanities at the blond who ignored her entire outburst. The teacher eyed them quizzically for he neither saw the chalk attack nor knew Tibetan to know what Rana had said he simply told her to quiet down and not disturb the class.

The rest of the class was over without any disturbance for Rana knew that the next class was last for the day and that she would get her answers no should would first beat him back and blue and then take out the answers with a determined smile she accompanied the rest of the class to the their last lesson.

**The Last Lesson**

DN knew that Rana was going make his life miserable unless he gave her a good enough answer but really there was nothing to tell actually so he could go ahead and feed her some half truths or complete lies being her ditzy attitude she might believe his cock and bull stories. He was still thinking about it when the door to the class opened and the whole class looked up to see the cause of disturbance.

Chiffon really felt that it was a stupid idea for her to enter a class in the middle of the lecture but some things or some people in this case deserved the attention looking at class her closed eyes landed on the blond who was absently chewing on the back end of a pencil not even acknowledging her arrival she then proceeded to talk to the teacher who was looking at her expectantly as why she had disturbed her class. She opened her mouth and spoke.

"Good evening sir, the headmistress had requested that a student of this class to be brought to her office regarding some matters, I have been given the task of bringing him."

"Who I may ask?" the teacher spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Chiffon replied.

DN was not bothered with the conversation until his name was mentioned at which he looked up at Chiffon who looked positively gleeful and her smile really reminded him of that Crazy snake lady that Naruto had met during the second part of the chunin exam he wouldn't be surprised if she threw a kunai at him and lick him as snake lady had. He simply stood up and proceeded to follow not before noticing Satellizer looking at him and then looking away when noticed her or Rana who was remodeling her desk with her nails with a shrug he proceeded to follow the school president who led the way.

**Sister Margret's Office **

**DN **was looking at the two women(one girl and one woman) expectantly who were discreetly signaling each other to begin the conversation apparently after about 20 seconds the headmistress proceeded to speak.

"Mr Uzumaki Naruto recently I have been thinking about your position in the institution your inability to freezing and the strange energy manipulation. Could you please shed some light on the matter?" the head asked.

" The ability you call freezing is beyond me but I have found an alternate technique which seems to be just as effective as freezing if not more if you wish to know about it you can ask Arthur , Kazuya, Kaho from the first years and Rana from my class who have experienced my ability in action as I can't explain it in words"

"Very well we would ask them and about the strange energy manipulation of which gave a lasting impression on our previous meeting?" the head continued

"I don't know much about it either just that I have been able to do it from birth so I constantly experiment with it which leads to the strange attack you saw previously"

The head leaned back in her chair and sighed this boy was more mystery than anything she could not tell with her years of experience of wheatear he was lying or not most students became nervous and began fidgeting but here he was standing erect as if reporting to a superior officer his whole personality spoke one word "Soldier" so she proceeded to ask questions in a different manner.

"Chiffon here tells me that you fought against about 35 limiters in hand to hand combat and sent two of them flying a considerable distance…. "

"Sorry to interrupt there were initially 45 ten of them ran away but they had come to attack me unprovoked with the intention to cause harm and I responded in kind to their offer so I acted with complete intention of self defense"

"That is not the issue here though you get my benefit of doubt I am asking how you were able to do it?"

"Back at home I have received sufficient training in martial arts from my masters anyone with a decent background of martial arts could accomplish what I have done "

"That is acceptable Chiffon and I here feels that you are hiding most of your potential I am correct?"

"Yes it is true that I am hiding most of my abilities because I myself don't understand it completely and also the case that I don't have any reason to display the abilities I am aware of and capable of using"

"Would you display some of them if not all in a controlled environment?"

"Gladly but it is futile unless I have a decent opponent of nearly my level whom I can measure my skill against?"

"There is one" as the head proceeded to call the secretary who entered with a short bow.

" prepare the training area" the head ordered

"Yes Madam" the secretary replied as she left the room.

**For the next chapter I need some ideas regarding Chiffon's fighting style and Naruto's too if anyone can help it will be greatly appreciated.**

**The next fight will be Chiffon vs. Dark Naruto.**

**Also I will be referring to Dark Naruto as DN so no confusion regarding the same.**

**The pairing had not yet been decided so keep your fingers crossed regarding that.**

**This chapter is 2130 words long I will make it longer still.**

**The next update might take some time but I will make sure that it is worth the wait.**

**Till then **


	13. Chapter 13

Firestorm

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**(A/n: hi this is procaticjolt I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my stories and supporting me.**

**Thanks for the 121 reviews your reviews motivate me and make me publish new chapters faster.**

**Thank You Everyone. **

**Keep Reviewing and tell your friends about it too : )**

**Chapter 13: Chiffon vs. Dark Naruto**

Dark Naruto couldn't help but smile at the location they had picked for the demonstration it was the same spot where Rana and Satellizer had fought evidently he noticed the headmistress and Chiffon were waiting for Chiffon's limiter Jin Yu or Yujin whatever, he quietly observed the surroundings in order how they could serve him best in battle and give them a good performance.

Chiffon was surprised when from the office they all had made their way to the training area he looked completely unruffled if it was some other person she/he would have immediately backed out at the mere thought of fighting the number one- ranked third- year student at West Genetics and the number one- ranked of the top five strongest third- year Pandora at Genetics worldwide who also holds the position of the Student Council President but this guy was actually anticipating the fight as though he was very confident of his abilities.

Yujin arrived in 5 min and immediately after a nod from his opponent and Sister Margret activated his freezing.

**Chiffon's Pov**

Chiffon for the first time in her life had seen someone react to freezing in such a manner as soon as she had seen Yujin activated his freezing Naruto Uzumaki sneezed and then began walking towards Yujin who stood there dumbfounded not a word coming out of his mouth this sort of thing had never happened in my life and I looked at the headmistress who had same shocked expression on her face we were brought back and we looked Naruto stood there unmindful and simply pushed Yujin and who fell on his butt surprised and shocked that someone had overcome his freezing and now he was looking at Naruto as though he wasn't human words could not describe his inability to freeze the one in front of him.

We were suddenly broken out of our surprise when the headmistress coughed and said

"Very good Mr Uzumaki we can see that Limiter's powers have whatsoever no effect on you now could you please demonstrate your abilty"

**Dark Naruto** cocked his head to one side as acknowledgement and with a short exhale it began.

**Sister Margret** had seen strange things during her lifetime and during her career as a Pandora and subsequently becoming the Headmistress of an Academy but the today at this very moment she felt that she was once again surrounded on the battlefield the putrid smell of flesh lingered in the air as death claimed her comrades in front of her she felt the emotion which thought had gone with time as did the horrible nightmares she felt it again **"Fear "** it was not just fear of the opponent it was raw primal fear a fear so strong that catches you and no matter how much you struggle you could not move or turn your face away from it she tried to calm herself and attempted to see how Chiffon was reacting to her surprise she saw that Chiffon had opened her eyes completely and trying to break the invisible restraints which had caught her and although she could not move, her whole body was drenched in her own sweat and perspiration her Type – Maria eyes displayed to all present, Sister Margret tried to focus her eyes on Yujin and to her shock he was crying as tears flowed down his cheeks he gripped his sides in pain to the extent that she knew that it was going to bruise and his whole body shivered in fear and something else it felt as though he had lost all hope and was awaiting his death with each passing second I managed to calm myself with breathing in and out and to my surprise it didn't have any effect although it did clear my mind for a moment enough for me to communicate Naruto to stop without words as if he sensed her order the oppressive feeling was gone I saw Yujin who was earlier in a crouching position trying to hide his face relax and before we could even say his name he dropped on the floor unconscious due to exhaustion I quickly checked Yujin for any sigh of injury or damage physically there were none but I knew that the ability did not only have a physical effect but also a psychological one I quickly summoned some Pandora's who had tagged along and they did come although the hesitation was clear in their eyes and body language as they took Yujin to the medical bay.

I straightened myself to my full height and looked at the new student who was continuously surprising me and whole Pandora I could clearly see that this boy no man was destined for greatness for when I looked at him his body language displayed indifference but his eyes showed concern and such eyes from years of experience knew that cannot be faked. I tried to imagine the boy in front of me no sooner had he entered the academy he had hadn't tried to stand out or boast but had seemingly become a part of the whole the situation was similar to a sugar being poured in tea it cannot be seen once mixed but its presence can be felt as it changes the whole tea. But another concern sprung to my mind immediately this man with his powers could be very well the be in the **Chevalier** and if the higher ups knew of him they would immediately demand him as a member of the group his abilities till now would work exceedingly well in their interrogation chambers and they would be ready to pay 3 times his weight in gold she decided at that moment that she do all to help him grow as she could feel his potential swirling around him like a whirlpool.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt a slight vibration in her white wrist band immediately she tensed up she quickly told Chiffon to continue the examination as she left the training area to attend to the emergency at the moment.

Chiffon was perplexed and curious by the enigma Naruto Uzumaki the person as yet had defied two of the very basis of the limiter skills, that the limiters were known of and of the level of power he had as yet displayed he had not shown even a sight bit of strain or stress it was similar to taking a bucket of water from a flowing river. Plus Yujin's reaction was mirrored to her own it was only her inner strength and resolve that had allowed her to stand her ground now the only test which she could subject him to might very well decide that whether he was fit for the field or not.

DN knew his abilities had caused quite a stir among his audience but he knew that the show was far from over for he could feel the class president gearing up for combat as he see the gentle stain of muscles as she readied herself for her combat stance her whole body in profile as she faced him and when she spoke to him it surprised no one.

"Now for the next step I will test your combat skills?"

DN simply asked "Armed or Unarmed?" as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"Armed" as she activated a single Pandora glove in her right hand.

**Chiffon's Pov**

Chiffon had anticipated or waited for this moment ever since she had set her eyes on the blond she had always been a good judge of power and had been disappointed when after coming to West Genesis she had found no one anywhere near her level or anyone above it of course there was Ticy and a lot many others who had potential but Ticy was the only one and she had been the one to bring her to her current level which was better than the rest but still wasn't much close to her power but now when she faced her current opponent she could feel the power flowing no gushing out of him though she could also sense the amount of control which he yielded over it making him control it not the other way around.

She slid herself into her battle stance and saw two kunias slid along his sleeves into his thumb which he twirled perfectly and set them both in a reverse grip. She looked into the eyes of the blond there was neither fear nor anticipation but the usual look one tends to associate with a regular chore it unease even the way his body got ready was sight to be seen and then when their eyes met like an unspoken command they he was off.

**DN Pov **

He was happy the girl had trained and had trained well for when he had charged at her she had ducked and tried to go in for an uppercut or an chance to grab him noticing this he had immediately applied chakra to his feet giving his jump a high boost as he went over her and he could the surprise clear in her face and then when he landed he immediately noticed her disappearing from his sight for an instant which made him smile and just before her claw connected to him he substituted himself with one of his kunai which made a clattering sound on impact with the claw hand.

**Chiffon's Pov**

Chiffon could only blink even in her half closed eyes as she saw him disappear on impact with her claw hand and a kunai knife lying in the spot where he was supposed to be while he was standing at distance of 5 feet away from waiting for her next move she smiled the smile which everyone in West Genesis knew as her monster smile as she had truly begun to enjoy the fight. She decided to forgo straightforward attacks and began circling him using tempest in order to confuse or disorient him with her movement. Instead she saw him close his eyes while standing still a gentle smile upon his features as continued her circling after about 10 seconds she struck him or intended to for he had caught her claw hand in an instant with his left fist as he moved fluidly like water she saw him cock back his right fist to deliver his punch though his eyes still remained closed she tried to wrest her claw hand and realizing its futility she tripped him with a combination of tempest turn while he still held her which caused him to lose his footing and his raised fist met the floor and suddenly she felt glad that she hadn't been on the receiving end, for the whole floor had shattered like a glass pane and a web like impression changing the entire landscape of the training ground she jumped back and surveyed the damage the whole training area looked like shit that was from a single punch she immediately tried to focus on her opponent who was missing she looked left then right followed by below when she heard a battle cry up her jaw dropped for he was standing on the ceiling upside down with a big blue ball of sorts forming at his palms and with a cry of Giant rassengan he threw it at her.

Satellizer was bored and she was chewing the bottom end of her pencil as she listened to the lecture on Pandora's limitations it was really boring and looked around to see half her class was dozing off while the rest were messaging on their cell phones she gave a quick look to Rana who apparently was the only one interested in class. But just as she was collecting her thought a shockwave ripped through the classroom as all the windows shattered in an instant she got a felling of dread as soon she felt safe she lowered her hands which had covered her face instinctively and looked around to survey the damage nothing had happened apart from the fact that the windows were now broken the other students quickly got their feet and activated their Pandora weapons and moved to look at the impact of the supposed earthquake from the windows, when they did look they not stop but gape the roof of the training area had been blown off and a lot of debris fell on the ground like rain.

**DN Pov**

**Dark Naruto **was smiling with glee he had expect her to defend and lose but instead he had seen her punch a rassengan back at him which surprised him for a second he executed a quick substitution as rassengan came to his previous location shattering the roof with a huge shockwave which would have threw him back had he not rooted himself to the new spot with chakra and smiled at the damage and then when he saw his new training partner come out of the smoke coughing a bit but when she saw him she gave a smile of true comradeship which he returned with one of his own and knew this friendship would last.

**Earlier **

**Sister Margret **had reached her Maria chamber when she noticed that there was a small hole on the base which was leaking the inside liquid she quickly made the necessary calls not noticing the Maria's crystal foot which had small indent which right before she could've noticed it.

After making her calls she had decided to watch Maria's when suddenly an earthquake shook the very building she immediately ran out to help out those in need for when she reached the epicenter she did not expect to see Naruto Uzumaki and Chiffon Fairchild walking towards her smiles on their face although they were covered by dust and grime and the ruins of the once training area hung behind them as a background setting as the sun set on the horizon.


	14. Chapter 14

Firestorm

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**(A/n: hi this is procaticjolt I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my stories and supporting me.**

**Thanks for the 152 reviews your reviews motivate me and make me publish new chapters faster.**

**Thank You Everyone. **

**Merry 'X' mas and Happy New Year**

**Keep Reviewing and tell your friends about it too : )**

**Chapter 14: Amusement Park**

**Sister Margret's office **

Dark Naruto and Chiffon were sitting in front of Sister Margret who had immediately after their spar had ushered them into her cabin while she attended to the numerous calls while facing the window after about 5 min of this she ended the calls and now she was positively glaring at them.

"Do you have any idea how much paperwork I have to do because you both turned one of our training areas into rubble?"

"No" Chiffon replied honestly

DN held back a snicker for an incredibly powerful Pandora she was pretty dumb sometimes. Sister Margret noticed it and asked.

"and how did you both mange to blow off the ceiling with the roof tell me?" she asked while tapping her foot impatiently.

Chiffon gulped and began.

"Madam after you left I asked him to show his combat prowess against me in a spar which would help in gauging his skill and strength."

"So what are your observations?"

"well he had a high level of combat prowess and in skill he is unrivalled during our spar he began by a straight forward charge and at the last moment abandoned it seeing my stance and jumped over me and managed to evade my tempest turn strike with a kunai knife and managed to gain a distance of 5 feet away from me. I decided to use my speed to my advantage as he certainly did not intentionally or unintentionally display any speed skills and I began circling him with my tempest turn instead of trying to follow me with his eyes he closed his eyes and stood still waiting for my strike and when I did strike after about 20 seconds he caught my claw barehanded and tried to with his other hand I managed to evade the strike by my leg with his activating tempest which caught him unawares and he tripped but his extended fist which was ready to strike me moments ago connected with the floor destroying the whole floor as I could see tiles and rocks coming out of the ground I immediately jumped back 20 paces and observed that the whole floor had shattered like a glass pane and a web like impression changing the entire landscape of the training ground I surveyed the damage the whole training area was in very bad shape after that moment of my distraction I immediately tried to focus on him who was missing from my vision I looked left then right followed by below when I heard a battle cry looked up and I was surprised that he had somehow stuck himself to the ceiling upside down with a big blue ball of sorts forming at his palms and with a cry of Giant rassengan he threw it at me. I immediately realized that trying to block or evade was futile so I tried to deflect by punching it back at him which surprisingly very difficult and I almost felt as though my claw had deactivated in mid strike I guess it surprised him for a second for it was shown clearly on his face I saw him execute a quick substitution as his blue ball of doom came towards him the said blue ball shattered the roof with a huge shockwave which threw me back I had to anchor my claw to the earth in order to fall but soon the dust from the impact came to my nose I coughed for a while until the smoke and dust had cleared and when I looked at him he was standing at the same spot before the beginning of the spar and that was when you found us.

"Thank you Chiffon for that report you can submit a written copy of the same in my office at the end of the week." Chiffon groaned at that with DN and Sister Margret trying to stifle their laughs. Then Sister Margret looked at Dark Naruto and with a motherly smile on her face asked DN one question

"How?"

DN knew he was in a pinch he could tell them or avoid telling them but if he told them that he was from a different dimension which had Ninjas who could fly, create the moon create elemental dragon attacks clone themselves breathe fire, air, water, mud ,oil and mud , could create forests one of the possible outcomes would be suspected(as given below):

They would think that he was a Nova in human form

They would experiment upon him

They would treat him as a weapon

Try to kill him

Just laugh it off as a good joke

He doubted the last option but it was certain in any case that revealing his origins would bring him in the spotlight even if they swore to secrecy it was still too much risk and as he had once read in a story a secret is best kept if its knowledge is known to only one person but if he remained silent they would become suspicious which would lead to the above four options which he did not desire to happen.

He decided what he wanted to do and cleared his throat to begin.

**Sister Margret **I had waited for him and once he was ready I looked at Chiffon I and communicated that whatever he tells us told us today would not pass through these walls Chiffon nodded in reply.

"Well, It's quite difficult to speak about oneself I would prefer if you ask me a question and I would reply accordingly" DN replied

"Well you could begin by giving brief description of your abilities" Chiffon said

" I have the ability of a single element manipulation with a passable shape manipulation"

Chiffon and Sister Margret gasped at that they had never heard of anything as such and were speechless.

"Which element? " Sister Margret asked

"Wind"

"So is that how you created that blue ball and managed to stick to walls "

"Yes, somewhat anything else?" DN replied

"how long have had this ability?"

"I managed to learn it a few months after my 14th birthday."

"Is there anything else that you can do?"

"I can create different versions of the same technique varying in size and shape"

"Do you have any defensive techniques?"

That question really puzzled Dark Naruto for he had never seen Naruto defending someone using a technique he had usually seen Naruto using his body as a meat shield and Kurama's Chakra which had regenerative properties was unavailable to him and he hadn't got hurt to test his speed of healing.

"No"

"Could you tell us about your teacher who taught you?"

"There isn't much to talk about he was a sage and an author"

"What is a sage?" this was asked by Chiffon.

"A sage is a man or woman who has become one with the nature through meditation and training they are generally very powerful and sometimes have certain quirks which I guess is some kind of coping mechanism from their experiences."

"Is there anything more you could tell us about your teacher?"

Dark Naruto had smirked internally at this question his plan of inducting his teacher's into this new world had been successful.

'He was a great author and many of his books were successful I have myself been named after the Hero in the book and that he was called the savior of the Ninja world by many' that was what he wanted to say but he settled for saying.'

"He was an author"

He could see Chiffon and Sister Margret lower their eyes when had heard the word 'was' but they decided to press on or ease the atmosphere. Chiffon opened her mouth to ask.

" So what kind of books did he write and can I borrow a copy if you have no objection."

DN was now ROFL in his mind but on outside he was expressionless as a stone.

"I don't think a girl like you would be interested in such a book neither do I think that you would want to be seen with it either"

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"It's Porn"

The effect was immediate Chiffon froze and Sister Margret paled probably thinking about such a book in the academy and meanwhile DN was imagining Chiffon as Kakashi giggling while reading make-out tactics in the school and lame excuses somehow the image felt right though he did not know why. Probably she was a closet pervert. He quickly realized that his audience weren't ready to ask him anymore questions.

"So can I leave?" he asked.

"Yes…Yes sure we are done with the questions anyway" sister Margret replied hurriedly probably trying to block mental images and sending him out so that both of them could get over their moment of embarrassment.

"Hn" DN replied as he made his way to the door just as his hand touched the knob he heard Chiffon.

"Oh I just wanted to ask do you share the same interests as your teacher?" she replied timidly probably she didn't go around calling people perverts and knocking people against the wall, she had averted her face so that her expression couldn't been seen.

"No" was all DN replied as he left the office.

**Sister Margret's Pov**

I had initially had been surprised by his abilities and as such I had great deal of respect for his teacher initially but after the shocking revelation I didn't want to question him further I looked at Chiffon whose cheeks had turned a shade of cherry red but she had been glad that chiffon had asked him the most important question after all you didn't want a person of his abilities spying on you in the bath or becoming a muse or even getting inspiration from her students that was the last thing she wanted to happen. 

I noticed Chiffon give a gasp of surprise a second later I asked her about she replied in the negative and shook her head I decided not to press her and speaking of that I realized that I had many questions still about him which I had forgotten I mentally reprimanded myself for forgetting that and I told chiffon to leave me as I tried to arrange my thoughts.

**Chiffon's POV **

I had hoped that the spar and the later would reveal more about this mysterious student but for every answer that he gave there were 3 more questions coming up in my mind and when I had fought him it had seemed as though he wasn't trying hard at all but instead was countering my every move even his first strike wasn't an attack with a specific target but it felt as though my whole body was a target for him and the way he moved wasn't that of someone who had trained under a specific style and his movements were irregular and unpredictable but the most important part was that he wasn't aiming to defeat but to kill.

I was still in my thoughts when I saw Elizabeth Mably we acknowledged each other with a nod and as I was going away a comment from Elizabeth made me stop.

"the new students have potential don't they?" 

I smiled my usual smile and replied in the most discerning manner.

"yes after all they have to surpass you "

I could see Elizabeth's nose flare with indignation as she walked off and I kept my smile to the end of the corridor.

**DN's Pov**

After getting out of the head's office I decided to go to my room as I neared I felt a small energy flare which was gone the second I tried to trace at this I lamented at my and obviously Naruto's poor chakra sensing ability if it had been kiba or shino or hinata they would have at least got a location with even this little but one thing was clear to me that this academy had secrets which might help me in one way or other with these thoughts I entered my room my eyes instantly zeroed on the calendar on which today's date was marked I remembered that I had to meet the publisher today I instantly created a clone and left the academy.

**At the publishing house **

I was sitting in the waiting room and thinking about whether it was good idea or not I could for all intents and purpose survive without a penny in my name or bank account but this place or dimension was new already I had created a fake identity with all the necessary documents but this thing would put me in a celebrity status if accepted or the publisher might just chuck it out of the window anyway it was easy for me to rewrite all of Jiraya's books with 100% accuracy since the three years which we had spent in training with the old pervert had gone mostly into Naruto's education about the female species and with Naruto's lack of attention the persons who actually read and understood the whole stuff had been him and Kurama who had said the whole thing was meaningless if nothing else it was interesting to see Naruto's squirm under this he and Kurama at that point had known of Naruto's defiance and had turned each and every dream of his into a make out paradise chapter.

I was brought out of his musings when the secretary motioned me to enter the publisher's room whatever I had expected the publisher to be he wasn't that I had imagined a 50 yr old fatso with a height of around 5 feet but instead I met a immaculately dressed man of about 5 feet 7 inches with a white mustache with white hair I knew that I was in front of a respectable man.

"Hello young man how may I help you?"

"Hello sir I am Naruto Uzumaki I am new here and I would like to publish my late godfather's books in his memory?"

"oh how thoughtful of you so what genre did your grandfather specialize in?"

I saw him raise his cup to sip tea I immediately stopped him with my left hand and I replied.

"Porn"

At this I saw the publisher crease his brow in obvious disapproval of the said genre but having come this distance I decided let the work do the talking as I took out the very familiar orange book from pocket (I had to recreate the cover and everything from memory and had it binded it from the local copier) the publisher took one look at the book and without much thought began reading and not even 5 seconds with the book in hand I saw him reach for his handkerchief and cover his mouth and nose and after the next 5 seconds I heard him giggling like Kakashi and then in the next 5 seconds he left the book and ran to the washroom and after 5 minutes he returned and began reading it from where he left and then the obvious trademark of all make out readers appeared on his face 'nosebleed'. Noticing this I quickly plucked the book from his fingers as he tried to grab for it. I smiled as I said.

"So do we have a deal?"

And the answer was an obvious "yes".

**The Next Day**

The next day was a Sunday so I was invited by Ganessa and her limiter Arthur to the amusement park where they were headed so after about 10 minutes of going through 1 or 2 games I won a couple of plushy toys at the ring toss and gave them to the nearby kids and Ganessa who was positively beaming at the cute cat toy that I gave her I could feel Arthur giving out killer intent in my direction out of jealousy we ran into Satellizer and Kazuya who greeted us and joined our group I could feel Satellizer stealing glances towards me I ignored it as we approached an all you can eat competition stall I could see Satellizer getting starry eyed at the first prize which was a crystal fox playing with a ball of yarn and I could see Ganessa getting competitive it was all too bad that it wasn't a ramen eating competition or else I would have definitely participated as game ended I saw Satellizer look at me from her crystal fox once as we made our way back to the academy.

**Satellizer's diary**

Dear diary,

I don't know why I am attracted to that limiter apart from being physically well endowed he has shown zero interest in me today when I went to the park with Kazuya I unintentionally stole glances towards him which he definitely noticed but ignored it for some reason I know that I am attractive and most guys would love to know me although my personality is something that really needs a lot of work and with ice queen tag I doubt that I can approach him but today when I entered an all you can eat competition and won the prize I felt as though there was some old connection between the crystal fox and Naruto for his eyes had a faraway look as though he was remembering something and all through the entire competition I saw his eyes never leave the fox as though there was some unspoken connection between them and when I won the prize I saw him smile a true smile as though it was not me but him who won the fox although he looked indifferent on our way back but he still couldn't stop the gentle smile that was on his face.

There is some mystery in him which I am inclined to know the indifference is superficial but his presence excludes a warmth that I have never felt before as though someone is whispering in my ear that I will protect you forever and ever.


	15. Chapter 15

Firestorm

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**(A/n: hi this is procaticjolt I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my stories and supporting me.**

**Thanks for the 183 reviews your reviews motivate me and make me publish new chapters faster.**

**Thank You Everyone. **

**I have posted a poll on my profile whether should i bring in Sasuke into freezing world or not. Let me know your opinion. **

**Keep Reviewing and tell your friends about it too : )**

**Chapter 15: THE WRITER OF THE WEST VS. MAKE OUT PARADISE**

East Genetics Academy

#1 ranked third- year Pandora, Cassie Lockheart, was in a foul mood and was trying to write her novel in peace just 3 weeks ago she had decided to retire and become an author and 1 week later some guy had published a novel and it had become an overnight bestseller, although in usual case she would have appreciated some budding author's success but in this case it was not so as it was complete erotic novel from cover to cover and the kind of attention it was getting was annoying, disturbing ,infuriating ,humiliating as there were not enough words to express her anger.

On the end of the book the author note had said that all the acts can be enacted in one's bedroom had puzzled her which was rare and it was keeping on getting more and more accolades from both critics and readers with every single passing day.

Another reason being that the book was immensely popular and she had seen both her peer as well as her junior's reading and discussing about the book in the showers and in the classrooms she had even seen some of her teacher too talking about in hushed whispers in the corridors plus it was now difficult for most Pandora and limiters to interact as anyone who had read make out paradise couldn't look at his/her partner without thinking anything perverted. Plus her writer's block wasn't helping her one bit she wanted to have a distraction anything would do at even a pink talking frog would do, she blinked that was really random and disturbing but her wishes were heard as she saw her teacher Milena enter her room.

**Meanwhile in West Genetics following Naruto's Make-Out Publication**

**DN **was a having a good time in the academy the circular as well as co-curricular were so much similar he almost remembered The Leaf but at least thankfully he wasn't the dead-last here that would have been way too embarrassing for him as well as well as for Naruto's memory after coming to this world he did not magically gain Sakura's brains or Sasuke's photographic memory.

Cough (Sharingan) Cough

But he did know a variety of cheating techniques from back home which helped a lot and he was somewhere middle ranked on the academy scores.

Apart from school he did meet Chiffon on a regular basis on the grounds though the conversations were like

"**Want to spar?"**

"**ok"**

Our spar were mostly hand to hand combat which was following the ban placed on both of us for using our Pandora and Limiter abilities which usually had a tendency to result in structural damages and the poor old lady had to fill about a dozen copies of paperwork due to our accidents. I noticed that Chiffon rarely opened her eyes during the spar as unsettled both herself and her opponents during on such occasion I met her best friend another 3rd year Pandora by the name of Ticy who to describe her in a single word would be meek and a wallflower but happened to be quite loyal to Chiffon only.

The rest of the week I spent searching for the strange chakra or energy which led me quite close to its origin but I risk was too high and plus it was guarded by a 15 layer steel door which had access to only the Headmistress and a couple of teachers though he had doubts whether Chiffon had entered the room or not.

Off topic though his books had become quite a rage in this world and it had been his good judgment not to put his picture and address on the end of the book as his publisher had suggested his bank account had been steadily rising following the publication and his publisher had been contacted by not less than 5 producers and directors to turn it into a movie he was currently thinking on the appropriate amount for them to give him for the production rights.

The rest of the week I had tried learning the tempest turn as it was somewhat akin to the shunshin for that he had made a very pathetic progress though Chiffon had given some useful advice when he asked her he was glad that no one was around when he actually attempted it for the shunshun one had to focus his chakra on the sole of the feet followed by a substitution to the desired location combining it together and you've got it but the theory did not hold a candle to the real thing and I was sorely tempted to give it up during my first attempt did not move a millimeter but managed to get a double ankle sprain though that was fixed within the next 5 min which gave me an idea about the kurama less healing but my body being used healing itself with chakra automatically did so and I had near case of chakra depletion which was humiliating in a way but gave me an idea to counter it.

At the end of week I had managed to do a shunshun of about 10 meters which was still less than the distance my substitution achieved and plus it was bare shunshun meaning I lose all my clothes whenever I attempted it but it did help when I wanted to change quickly.

Today I was testing my trapping abilities whether they have dulled or not by placing traps in the forests near the academy it was probably dangerous but it didn't matter as my skills at trapping could still have great promise though I was interrupted in my thoughts when my cell phone rang I immediately looked it up it was the headmistress who had called me I quickly made my way to her office though quite a few of them were staring at me as I approached the window and let myself in.

The atmosphere was anything but pleasant when I entered though I did see Ticy raise an eyebrow but the rest of the audience Chiffon , Headmistress, Elizabeth Mably (I had heard about her from Ticy who had described her as a dependable honorable person though with a few personality quircks) and a few other 3rd year Pandora's were in the office with their respective limiters with a couple of teachers who happened to be former Pandora were all looking grave.

I immediately stood in attention with my back straight as though I was back in the leaf awaiting orders from the Hokage regarding the next mission after about 5 seconds of my arrival the headmistress motioned us to stand at ease but most of remained in attention as the head began.

"As to inform you for your immediate summon to my office there has been a very unpleasant development according to my peer in East Genetics there had been a Nova attack earlier this day which has killed and injured many of our fellow Pandora's and Limiters in West Genetics"

There was an audible gasp from the collective crowd I noticed Elizabeth and Chiffon both narrowing their eyes in seriousness but not a sound escaped their lips.

"There has also been a case of many Pandora's going Mia when they confronted the Nova a few limiters have stated the observance of a new ability which has enabled them to absorb the Pandora's though the ability has not been seen before I would advise to avoid physical contact with them as a precautionary I am barricading the academy and calling the 3rd year students to stand guard outside the premises the 2nd year will guard inside the premises in case of breach and all communication networks will be maintained at all times and any development no matter how insignificant is to be reported to me at the earliest"

"Chiffon and Ticy will protect the Ribosome Nucleotide and their limiters will provide adequate support to them "

I during my brief stay had heard of the Ribosome Nucleotide which was super important part of the Academy and could be described as the core it was believed to contain all important documents research papers and other important stuff which was inaccessible to most 3rd year Pandora and the ones who had been there were tight lipped about it but everyone had heard of it. But it was suspicious the way that the most high ranking Pandora was guarding a vault when the enemy was capable of blowing up the whole facility along with the vault.

"Elizabeth and her limiters will confront the threat along with her fellow 3rd years while the teachers will escort the first years to the safe house only Limiters having a 2nd year Pandora or higher will be allowed to participate"

"Naruto"

I immediately stiffened and my eyes steeled as I awaited orders.

"The South of the academy which is covered by a lush forest cover might provide a safe passage to the Nova and I have heard that you frequent the said location frequently for your training as such you might be well aware of the layout and logistics of that area and prevent any breach or contain it until a high ranking Pandora comes to your aid"

"The unassigned Pandora in the room will provide support and will physically engage in battle if necessary and under no circumstance you are to engage unless the situation calls or I explicitly tell you to do so…"

I nodded

But immediately I sensed a change in the area and a moment later a siren sounded all though the academy telling one and all that the enemy had arrived the head gave us affirmation in a nod as everyone exited the room and the Headmistress began making announcements on the intercom to the whole academy.

I exited the same way I entered raising a couple of eyebrows from those who had not noticed me until I had been mentioned and assigned to them and proceeded to follow me through the window as I made my way to the assigned spot with them a couple of seconds later we reached the spot as I began narrating the variety of traps placed there but there were even more than I was telling them but at this point I wanted them to fight anything that came out of the forest as many of the traps might take care of the most the threat.

The Pandora's thankfully listened completely as they found my suggestions logical and the fact that they were to fight and protect the academy and me or so they thought so I had no problem though the reworking on some last minute traps as I and others exited the forest we received a message that a group of 9 Nova corrupted Pandora were heading our way as I gave the signal.

I guess my fellow comrades had never confronted a prankster or should I say trap-master of Naruto's caliber for the next 5 minutes there was simultaneous jaw-dropping awe-inspiring moment as the whole forest came alive as you could see trees-crashing, logs flying, ground collapsing the whole in a span of mere 5 minutes was a literal death trap with some quick sand and for the corrupted Pandora whose 1 track this much was too much and each every one of them was either tied to a tree, into a pit or trying to wade through the quicksand I quickly looked at my fellow mates and the Pandora quickly joined the action by removing the required stigmata at the collarbone as Elizabeth had figured to make them return to normalcy.

One of the limiters managed to ask "what are you?"

I remembered a familiar pineapple headed friend who played shogi and found everything troublesome.

With a shrug I replied "A TACTICIAN ".

As I saw my job concluded I sniffed a familiar scent combined with the scent of the corrupted Nova-Pandora I quickly informed my fellow comrades and took their leave as I ran as quickly as my legs could carry me to the source and hoped against hope that everything was fine until I reached there.

**A/u in case people are wondering why DN is not showing off his skills in this chapter is because he is keeping a low profile and his experience with other people was limited to either Naruto or Kurama so he doesn't trust people yet.**

**Though when and how will be known in the further chapters of Firestorm. **


	16. Chapter 16

Firestorm

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**(A/n: hi this is procaticjolt I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my stories and supporting me.**

**Thanks for the 188 reviews your reviews motivate me and make me publish new chapters faster.**

**Thank You Everyone. **

**I have posted a poll on my profile whether should i bring in Sasuke into freezing world or not. Let me know your opinion and the last date is mar 4****th****.**

**Keep Reviewing and tell your friends about it too : )**

**Chapter 16: Crystal**

**Kazuya **had been holding Satellizer from downright murdering Cassie Lockheart who was at her mercy or in the way of her wrath and plus the fact Satellizer herself had turned into nova- Pandora was downright bad really bad.

'Damn my words are not getting through to her it is only a matter of seconds before she snaps and cleaves me into half'

"Satellizer-sempai there is no reason to continue the fight she has lost please calm down " he could feel the shock of being tackled/hugged fading as she began twitching in an ominous way that didn't bode well for any one present.

Suddenly she brought her left arm back and I felt a searing pain in my abdomen as the protruding stigmata pierced me in my abdomen making me lose my hold partially but enough to allow Satellizer to deliver the killing blow. I saw her cock her right arm back i realised that she was going to pierce through her skull with her bare fist having dropped her weapon during the exchange i closed my eyes to avoid seeing such a act.

"YOU HAVE WON"

I was surprised by the sound and i saw Naruto standing in the entrance made by Cassie a look of cold concentration on his face as he gazed at the form of Satellizer her fist about 2 millimetres away from actually delivering the killing blow and it looked as though her whole body had frozen upon the words.

"YOU HAVE KEPT YOUR PROMISE"

I tried not to look at Naruto when he said that for Satellizer was now relaxing her stigmata began retracting into her body as she returned to normal and eyes changed back to her original colour and moved away from Cassie, then with a slight turn she began moving towards the prone form of Ganessa who was dead as Arthur partially oblivious to the situation kept on bawling his eyes on her body. I looked at Naruto who approached Cassie and had began checking her vitals and then proceeded to move towards Ganessa's body he placed a firm hand on Arthur's shoulder as he created a distance between them and he placed an open palm on her chest below her collarbone and he gave the spot where the heart is located and delivered a mild open palm strike that was enough to clear her lungs for she immediately gasped and took a deep breath.

I saw him stand up and Arthur immediately latching upon him thanking him profusely through tears as Satellizer and I looked on. I saw him tell Arthur to pick her up and proceed to the medical bay as he went and picked up Cassie bridal-style(a/n i don't know what it is called but its definitely not piggyback) and Arthur doing the same as we proceeded towards the medical bay.

**Dark Naruto's pov **

I had just made it in time apart from one corrupted Pandora who had tried to jump on me and I had to delivered a punch to the gut and remove the collarbone stigmata through a mini rassengan i formed on my index finger which had blasted her stigmata but the small exchange had been caught on camera which had her back facing so for anyone seeing would a see a small part of flesh being blown off from her back but nevertheless I had made it in time having saved two lives or maybe more.

I could see both Kazuya and Satellizer looking at me with curiosity over my words and actions i could almost feel the impending questions from both of them.

'what does he know about sempai?'

'how does he know about my promise?'

My life had just gotten even more complicated.

**The next day**

Satellizer woke up early as she had yesterday tried not to broach the topic of how he knew about the promise it was something which had been her mother's parting words and she had been the only one to hear it while it was spoken and nobody had known about it she even never written it in her diary for caution nor had she spoken it to anyone and had treated those words as a living reminder and a constant motivation for her to excel and then suddenly someone whom she had barely known had known about it and used it to stop her from committing an act which she would have never forgiven herself for and she might even been expelled, if she had regained consciousness after the act or put to death if not.

She tried not to remember it as she made her way to the spot which she had once seen Naruto training for answers.

Naruto's POV

I had just finished my morning katas as i felt someone approaching quite nosily for ninja standards as i quickly proceeded to do dips waiting for the person to make her presence known. I didn't have to wait for long as 5 minutes later Satellizer came out dressed in polka dot dress as she kept staring at her feet not knowing how to begin.

I decided to start the conversation.

"Morning Miss el Bridget is there anything you would like to ask me?"I asked as for me there was no point beating around the bush.

I guess that it worked though she seemed a bit annoyed by my direct approach and formal address she raised her head her eyes meeting mine and she blinked and she spoke.

"Morning Mr Uzumaki i have been curious to know why you said some words to me yesterday i wish to know why you said it?

I could see that she was challenging me by using my surname i smiled and replied

"I felt that it was the most appropriate thing to say" i mentally chuckled as i saw her twitch angrily as she heard me she definitely knew that i was avoiding the question and for me it was amusing if it had been Sakura, I would have or Naruto would have been nailed to the wall by now.

"Mr Uzumaki i would prefer i you didn't avoid the question and answered me diretly?"

' I knew a person who once made a promise for which he was ready to fight or should I say willing to accomplish any task for its fulfilment somehow when I saw you I was reminded of him'

i thought of saying that but instead I simply said "I once knew someone having similar eyes like you"

I looked at her and she lowered her eyes for she knew that i was telling the truth. A strand of hair fell in front of her face and she tucked it behind her ear. I could have simply lied or denied but any such behaviour might make her suspicious plus the fact that I considered both me and Naruto two separate entities also worked in my favour.

I saw her slightly bow her head and she said

"Thank you"

I was puzzled and i guess it did show on my face for she elaborated

"If you hadn't stopped me yesterday my life as a Pandora might have been over, i am in your debt for saving a life."

Saying that she turned and walked back towards the academy while I simply shrugged my shoulders and said.

"Girls...how troublesome"

Later

We were informed that none of the classes were going to be conducted as majority of the academy were still recovering meanwhile i had heard that the wall to the ribosome nucleotide had been shattered this was something worth looking into.

At Noon

I had reached the broken wall of the ribosome nucleotide room and to my expectation the broken wall had been covered with a large stone in order to prevent entry from outside the purpose of doing such a thing was quite simple the stone would act as a deterrent for any stray animals should they accidentally enter or in case some of the students wished to be inquisitive they would need to move the stone which would definitely make a lot of noise and alert people to their intentions and if they managed to move the stone without making any noise there were still the 24hour security cameras with heat sensors which would help identify the intruder. Such precautions were very effective as they would record the entry in subtle manner and the person could be apprehended easily and observed to find out his allies so for every student at west genesis it was impossible to avoid detection except one.

I transformed into rat and then ran along the sides of the rock until i saw an opening i managed to squeeze through the gap and the moment i entered i was surprised i had expected some files, journals or high end weapons but instead i was in a room which had a naked unconscious woman floating in the water. I decided not to dismiss the room so soon and immediately began running all over the room looking for anything of importance after about 10minutes of sniffing and snooping i finally came to the conclusion that the water woman was the star attraction of the room as i found a couple of reports stating the status of the woman at different periods but apart from that there was nothing that i could relate to or understand her name was M1 according to the report but that was all were the staff experimenting on the students i thought about it before dismissing it as nonsense there was no way anybody could do such a thing in this world as this was not elemental nations neither was Sister Margret Orochimaru.

I decided to take a closer look at the woman if she was so important to hoard a high security to herself there was definitely something about her i came close to her glass prison and sqeaked (gasped) the woman was made completely of crystal and she was floating without any support her feet were not touching the floor nor was her head hitting the roof of the glass cage she was just in the middle but the most surprising thing was that her body contained chakra which was common in all living things but for something which looked pretty much dead it was unsettling to the extreme.

I tried channelizing my chakra through the glass but it dissipated the moment it made contact with the liquid in the glass

This was quite intriguing as the unknown chemical worked like a preservative but it was not at the same time as seemed to protect itself from any outside energy for example if anyone sent a electric discharge into the liquid would absorb it at the surface itself and not allow it to travel through it seemed a bit too complex but probably the thing inside deserved that kind of protection.

With those thoughts I quickly scrambled out of the room through the same way I entered. I had come with a few questions but I was leaving with even more.

Night

After my excursion outside i had met some students who were informing everyone about celebratory party which was to be held tomorrow in order to commemorate their victory over the novas and plus we were going to have our autumn break soon and many students were visiting their near and dear ones.

I had no plans of going anywhere though it might be the right to make some.

The next day

Kazuya's Pov

I woke up at 8 in the morning and got dressed in the academy uniform when i remembered that today there were no classes I looked at my fellow roommate who was still sleeping last night and the day before that Arthur had spent the whole time in the infirmary due to his anxiousness regarding Ganessa but yesterday he and the nurse had convinced him come to his room when the nurse assured him that Ganessa would make a full recovery though she couldn't attend the party well you couldn't have everything plus today he had told Satellizer-sempai to accompany him to the party though she did comply albeit a bit reluctantly as she had more or less decided to barricade herself to her room if she had been left to herself.

I quickly changed out of my uniform into some light casuals a light blue round collar t shirt with jeans as i went down i could see many of the students of the student council engage themselves in decorating the academy and the school president along with some other seniors were busy making preparations moving stuff though it was quite pathetic to note that all the guys were doing the light work whereas the girls were engaging in doing heavy work.

As i walked through the campus i could see many students relaxing in the garden I remembered not 3 days ago we didn't know whether we were going to be alive or not and today it looked like whatever happened was just a bad nightmare which everybody had forgotten.

I tried to keep my thoughts positive as i was suddenly tackled by someone with lot of strength as before i knew it i was flat on the ground and i could hear i opened my eyes to see Rana straddling me as i got a generous view of her cleavage at that moment i wanted nothing more than to pass out then and there itself but it was not so.

"Hi Kazuya how are you? Isn't it a wonderful day? De-Arimasu"

I nodded "Yeah it is could you please let me get up?"

"Oh sorry de-arimasu"

"Its ok. So are you coming to the party ?"

"Definitely de-arimasu What about you?"

"I'm coming " i still hadn't taken my eyes off her cleavage yet and honestly i didn't know whether she had noticed or not.

I made an effort to stand up and she helped me up and tried to get the dust off my clothes .

"So for the break where are you going ?" i asked

"I'm going home to my village de-arimasu "

"that's good"

We continued our small talk as we approached the cafeteria it was all well and good i suddenly noticed her stiffen and start glaring in one direction. I followed her line of sight and I saw Naruto sitting in one of the chairs at the far end of the room having a bowl of ramen oblivious to the world.

I walked towards him as i still had to thank him for saving me the other day as i made my way i felt Rana grasp my arm i raised an eyebrow 'what is she playing at?' I simply held her hand as i neared his table.

DN's pov

I had just finished my 4th bowl of ramen when i noticed someone approaching me I picked up my spoon and turned it around and caught the reflection of the two people approaching I wiped my mouth with a paper napkin and turned around to greet them.

"Hi"

"hi" i replied

"thanks for saving me "

"you are welcome "

"Is the seat next to you taken?"

I simply shrugged and he sat down next to me "So Naruto-sempai are you attending the party?"

I nodded

He seemed relieved for some reason though i couldn't tell why. Noting me looking at him he gestured towards Rana who immediately began glaring at me i guess accidently swallowing an eraser does leave a bad taste in the mouth.

Kazuya oblivious to the death glare being thrown towards me "I would like to introduce you to my dear friend Rana"

I guess he wasn't aware that the girl hanging by his arm would like nothing more than to beat me senseless, if allowed.

I snorted by instinct though I quickly covered it with a cough while i could see that rana was now now glowing with rage while Kazuya looked lost.

Noting his look i said "we have been acquainted with each other before and she happens to be in my class as well" i said as a look of understanding appeared on his face and he smiled.

I smiled back though Rana wanted nothing more to bash my teeth in from the way she was looking at me.

I saw her getting up and telling Kazuya that she had to pick a dress for the evening and she wanted his opinion as they left i began thinking about my holiday plans which currently were on hold.

Evening at the party

Kazuya's POV

'I saw almost everybody at the party and seeing their happy faces nobody could have guessed that a few days ago all of them were battling with their lives I remembered my sister who was always beside me though not physically present.'

' I could feel her spirit among the gathered Pandora's and their respective limiters I spotted the seniors sitting together enjoying their drinks while some of them played games and Ganessa and Arthur singing on the Karaoke while everyone was dressed in the casuals and I had worn a round collar blue T-shirt with jeans as made my way through the crowd I saw Satellizer in a beautiful violet dress with her arms crossed leaning against a tree. I made my way to her and she noticed me and acknowledged my presence with a slight smile.'

Rana's POV

I had just arrived to the Party wearing one of the many Tibetan traditional dresses that I had the party had been in full swing as I saw my soul mate walking towards HER I quickly executed an accel- turn and I was right next to him holding his arm between my bosom and when i saw his face his face become the shade of deep scarlet and I almost felt that he would pass out I quickly lossened my grip and shot HER a glare and to my disappointment she totally missed it as she had just moved her head to the left to see the new arrival I followed her line of sight and there he was my no 1 antagonist wearing black cargo pants with an orange t-shirt who was walking with the President Chiffon engaging in light conversation as they made their way to the party.

DN POV  
I was coming to the Party when I saw Chiffon coming from the other side with her limiter and as soon as she saw me she smiled as we both made our way to the Party lounge. She asked me how I had performed against those corrupted Nova Pandora and I gave her a brief summary of what had happened though she not been present while I had given my report to the Head I was quite sure that she had read it beforehand before actually trying to confirm the facts with me though her limiter had not known as the look of surprise and shock etched on his face was a clear indication. Chiffon did try to question me how I had managed to ensnare those Pandora with only traps I managed to dodge that question calling it a trade secret plus I knew that most of the high ranking Pandora knew of my exploits but what had actually caught their attention was how I had turned the whole terrain into a death trap in a matter of minutes and plus the fact that the team in which I was a part of had not engaged in any conflict and had removed the collarbone stigmata as easily as plucking an apple from a tree though they seemed ignorant of my contribution in calming Satellazer when she went Nova I guess it is because none of the people at that time engaged in gossip.

I noticed someone throwing evil KI at me and obviously it was none other than Rana who supposedly felt that I was and will be never be up to any good for anybody though I did notice Satellizer glancing at me now and then though she didn't approach me and kept her distance.

After sometime I along with other limiters and Pandora were invited to the seniors table to have a drink I declined as had never done before noticing satellizer engaging in a drinking contest with Elizabeth and were soon swaying left ,right and centre I held myself from chuckling at both of them.

"Ooh Kazuuyaa will you please get me another *hick* drink?"

"Mably perfumes are more popular than any other "

"

"There are 2 Naruto's here what do I do?"

"Fight me –de arimasu"

"I really miss my cat..." (a/n guess who?)

Kazuya went to assist Satella to her room when Rana, whose senses where still quite sharp although being stone drunk managed to fling herself in his arms before mumbling to carry her .

Kazuya didn't know what to do as he made a silent plea to me to carry Satella to her room as he carried her piggyback and I scooped up Satella in my arms as I carried her to her room as she unknowingly snuggled closer to me as the day ended.

**A/u in case people are wondering why DN is not showing off his skills in this chapter is because he is keeping a low profile and his experience with other people was limited to either Naruto or Kurama so he doesn't trust people yet.**

**Though when and how will be known in the further future chapters of Firestorm. **


	17. Chapter 17

Firestorm

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**(A/n: hi this is procaticjolt I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my stories and supporting me.**

**Thanks for the reviews your reviews motivate me and make me publish new chapters faster.**

**Plus the poll is changed to whether I should write a new story involving Sasuke as the lead in the freezing world.**

**Keep me posted. **

**Don't forget to review its important to me regardless of the length of the feedback though I do appreciate positive comments along with constructive ones too. **

**Thank You Everyone. **

**Keep Reviewing and tell your friends about it too : )**

**Chapter 17: Bali**

**DN's Pov**

I looked out of the window of the chartered jet which was talking me ,Kazuya and Satellizer to Bali for the holidays as the fifth time an airhostess disturbed my train of thought asking whether I needed anything and as it was their job it could have been dismissed as professionalism but for the fact that the air hostess in question had three buttons open showing a generous amount of cleavage along the thing that she constantly licking her lips. I leaned back to remember as how I landed in such a predicament.

_**Flashback**_

_I had been hounded for 2 days after the party by Rana who was keen to find out more about me and thus had stalked me day and night for gaining more which had seriously disturbed my routine and the situation was going i was sure that she might even follow me to my village to know more about i seriously felt that she must have been a detective and a rather sloppy one at that and once even into my room in my absence and looked though my stuff although after looking at my Ichi-Icha collection she had run away probably to God knows where and the next day she was back and was trying out the moves in the book on Kazuya who had blushed, fainted with a nosebleed which had killed the who mood and then she had gone to the store and ranted for an hour about the book at which the storeowner had timidly pointed out that it was for experienced fellows and such behaviour was common with virgins. I enjoyed the whole show as I was in the same store when it happened though I paled once she announced that she was going to try those moves on me to gather info to my face as I literally ran and crashed into Satellizer who was on her ass and massaging her forehead as I helped her to her feet and she recognising me & invited me to Bali with Kazuya for the holidays and I accepted as Rana a few feet away (looked)glared on. _

_**Flashback end**_

**Satellizer's Pov**

I was jealous no I am fuming I had never liked being the centre of attention and now exactly that's what was happening we had put our stuff in the bags and had travelled to the airport as suddenly we were surrounded by a mob of reporters and a whole crowd of women , girls , aunts and every single person female gender had their eyes locked on our group as I looked around i could feel the tension in the air as Kazuya started sweating and so did I the only person who was unaffected was Naruto who walked as though nothing was wrong and like a vista the crowd had separated on both sides to give them passage or to be correct 'him' passage through It was funny when he asked the staff the location to the baggage counter and the woman he asked promptly fainted in his arms this happened two more times before he asked a male who gave them directions and now when they were in the plane air hostess could or would not leave him alone the flirting was reaching epic proportions before I stood up and sat next to him as he acknowledged me with a small smile and a grateful look obviously they were grating at his nerves as well .

**Kazuya's Pov**

**We had just walked into the hotel and everyone had more or less stopped their work to look at us or particularly Naruto who was like a people magnet wherever he went, the hotel was a 7-star owned and managed by the El Bridget family and the whole place was being run by Satellizer-sempai's elder sister Violet who arrived moments later as we entered our baggage was taken to the pre-assigned rooms as sat down for some small talk.**

"So Stella how is your health and how are you finding West Genesis?"

"I am fine and the academy is good."

"Is that handsome hunk your limiter?"

"No, Naruto is not my limiter"

"So is he your boyfriend?"

"N-No not at all helped me at the academy and I invited him over" she stuttered

"Oh so he's up for grabs right! "

"You might be Kazuya Stella's limiter she mentioned you in her letters" she turned and looked at Kazuya who feeling quite awkward.

Kazuya didn't know whether to laugh or feel bad firstly Violet had mixed him with Naruto and then had proceeded to flirt with Naruto although now then she seemed to speak to him as expected of a good host. But the most curious thing was Satellizer –sempai was silently glaring at her sister every time she tried to make conversations with Naruto who had somehow managed to answer her every question in mono-syllables.

I was still finishing my drink when I saw Naruto move his head towards me I for a second thought that he was going to ask me something before I realised that he wasn't looking at me but beyond me. I followed his line of sight to see a guy of about our age entering the hall with a girl who looked similar to Satellizer-sempai. I looked at others to see Sempai and her sister conversing in low tones though it seemed that Naruto still had his eyes on the guests though it seemed that they had noticed them were making their way to us.

**DN's POV  
**the moment we had entered the hotel I was figuratively held captive by Stella's sister who was hitting on me continuously though I was seriously tempted to pull a sasuke and grunt like he usually did but I wasn't an aimless avenger or a vector quantity but the whole thing was quite bearable as Stella's sister had me entertained with her witty conversations just as I sensed footsteps of someone behind Kazuya. I turned my head to get a better view and I saw 2 people entering the hotel they seemed quite familiar with the hotel and the staff and the guy looked a bit like Violet probably a cousin or a sibling but the most curious thing was that the girl accompanying him looked disturbingly similar to Stella who at this point had moved away from us and was having a unpleasant chat with her sister who was trying to reassure her I tuned myself out of their conversation as I had never appreciated eavesdropping on people and especially women Jiraya during the 3yr trip had made sure of the fact became known to Naruto as they had quite a number of instances where they had been booted out of a hotel for the said behaviour .

I simply shook my head freeing my thoughts as the duo made their way to us. The man hesitated a bit before walking towards us with confident strides and the girl with him frowned a bit at his hesitance before walking with him shoulder to shoulder though it was more of a conscious effort which the guy had failed to notice or simply not felt important enough to acknowledge.

I also noticed that both sisters had still not noticed the new presence were talking though a bit subdued and thus were simply surprised when the stranger greeted them.

Violet face showed recognition along with sadness while Stella showed fury, hate and disgust at the person while the said person showed a myriad of emotions ranging from superiority, love, obsessive, anger , hurt , hate ,violence, sadistic pleasure some of these emotions I was quite familiar with while dealing with the elemental nations nut-jobs like Sasuke, Neji, Garra, Haku to name a few somehow in every dimension people faced the same problems I binked as Violet introduced everyone though it was slightly disturbing the way her brother eyed Stella like some broken tool which was for solely his amusement though he did try to mock me and Kazuya , I remained indifferent and didn't rise to his jabs while Kazuya was too dense and pure hearted to consider each verbal assault as a threat and simply remained oblivious.

**Evening**

The evening we 3 went to nearby game arcade and spent quite some though it was quite funny when I won each and every game I played though it was becoming quite annoying when I got six-strikes without even trying and the rest of the patrons were giving us a death glare we next went to a nearby shrine making a small offering for luck we next went to the beach stayed there watching the sunset we sat in a line with me in the middle and the others on the side , by the time we came back it was around 10 we ate dinner with the rest of the family the food was good but the warmth was missing.

**Night**

**Stella's pov**

I had been sitting feeling a bit disturbed by Louis's presence and thus I couldn't enjoy the day to the fullest all the games the trip today had been more or less ruined for me as I couldn't relax and the whole time Kazuya being my limiter and Naruto being my boyfri...no my friend were oblivious to my mental state.

I dropped myself on my bed without changing thing about the unfairness of the world.

"Why are you guys so dense?"

I removed from my musings when the bell rang I gave a quick glance to the clock which indicated that it was a quarter past 11 and it was highly unusual for room service to disturb anyone at this time I quickly made my appearance appropriate and opened the door to see ...

"Naruto"

"Yes, it is me aren't you going to let me in?"

"Ok, NO why are you here its late you should be in bed" I corrected myself & tried to take control of the situation

"I wasn't getting any sleep & looking at you , you weren't sleeping either"

"Why?"

"We need to talk "

"What?"

"You"

"W-w-what a-r-re you talking ?"

"Today you showed as much energy and emotion as a dead duck and I want to know why?" he asked and shoved me and entered my room and leaned against the window looking outside. I quickly marched up to him and tried to verbally remove him but he was unmoving I didn't know whether to be happy that he noticed my dilemma or annoyed that he was being as stubborn as a mule.

I was still in middle of my verbal retribution against me when he said.

"It's your brother isn't it?"

I froze for all the things I had expected him to say or even assume this wasn't something that I had expected Naruto or Kazuya to notice as during their interactions they were polite and respectful once in awhile even trading jokes with Louis who had the perfect public personality & to know that someone other than family saw through him so easily it made me feel extremely vulnerable and I couldn't look in his eyes due to the shame.

"It is not your fault you just want your family no matter how screwed to be together right?"

I nodded there was nothing to be spoken. I looked into his eyes there was neither disgust nor pity just understanding.

"I saw him shadowing Kazuya after he left your room probably waiting for a time to catch you alone and guess he is currently waiting for me to leave"

I felt a chill down my spine as I remembered my past as a pseudo-slave to him to know that he was separated from me by Naruto was both gratifying and scary I didn't want to cling to Naruto but I actually wanted him to stay for the night with me.

"I will be staying in room for the rest of the trip to prevent any untoward incidents from happening " as he went to the couch resting his head on one side as his legs stuck out.

"I.i..i"

"Don't say I know it is difficult for you "

"How"

"I am an orphan I wouldn't have survived if I couldn't read intentions and emotions from people's faces and body language "

"Oh"

"Good night Satella"

"Good Night Naruto" I said as I entered my bed and soon I was claimed by dreams as my dreams involving a blue eyed blonde.

**Morning **

I had woken up early mostly due to the unfamiliarity of the bed but the moment I woke up I realised that Naruto was in my room I panicked thing about him seeing me with my bed head I quickly made my way to the door to check it was unlocked or not and surprising it was locked but Naruto was nowhere to be seen I was still thinking how he left when I got a call I tentatively picked it up.

"hey stella you never told me you bagged such a hottie"

"what?"

"Just look out of the window and you will know"

"Ok " as I looked outside I dropped my phone and began stuttering, my face suddenly going red before turned away quickly I then turned my face slowly back to the window and saw Naruto on the edge of the cliff balancing himself on one of the eyes traced over every muscle of his body, growing more and more red-faced at the sight and soon I started to bleed at the nose.

"_HOT!"_

All the female staff along with both the sisters had their eyes glued to Dark Naruto, who was currently shirtless and Dark Naruto however quickly stopped, his eyes still closed.

_"I sense a disturbance… and strangely enough… lust?"_

I quickly pushed myself up and turned with my eyes open, only to become panicked at the sight before me.

_"Oh Shit!"_

All the females were looking at the blonde with hungry looks on their faces, causing his usually impassive face to sweat from fear as opposed to sweat from the exercise as quickly picked up his clothes and ran to his room as the others licked their lips.

**Though when and how will be known in the further future chapters of Firestorm. **

**Louis el Bridget **(

The youngest sibling of the el Bridget family and Satelliz er's younger half- brother who used to sexually abuse her as a child during

most of her childhood, leading to Satelliz er's aphephobia. He reappears during Satelliz er and Kaz uya's vacation at Bali, where it is

revealed he went to Genetics UK as a Limiter and was partnered with Holly Rose, who bears a striking resemblance to Satelliz er.

While his older sister Violet believe he has changed, in reality he hasn't and still retains his sadistic, ruthless personality and is still

obsessive about Satelliz er. Believing Satelliz er is his property and that she only belongs to him, he tries to "reclaim" his sister by

traumatiz ing her and showing her a video of one his abuses of her, and tells Kaz uya to break off his relationship with Satelliz er by

calling him racial slurs. When that doesn't work, he calls both of them to a cliff with Holly where he shows Satellizer's scars of his

abuse as proof that he owns her. However, Satellizer and Kazuya's love for each other is stronger, as they defiantly stand to him much

to his disbelief as Satellizer manages to beat Holly. Unfortunately, he makes a fatal mistake of telling Holly that he doesn't love her

and is only a replacement to his sister, which the latter proceeds to stab him and commit a double suicide with him, only for them to be

saved by Satellizer. After having a talk with Violet, Louis finally realiz es that he can never love Satellizer the way Kazuya loves her

now and finally gives her up, makes his peace with Kaz uya and tries to repair his relationship with Holly.

**Holly Rose **

The number one- ranked third- year student at Genetics UK, who looks similar in appearance to Satellizer except for her silver hair.

Despite her cold looks, Holly secretly has an abusive relationship with her Limiter Louis, who used his family's influence to make her his Pandora where he hits or rapes her whenever she does something to displease him. Despite the abuse she suffers, Holly does love Louis despite the fact she is nothing more than a replacement for his sister Satellizer, whom she jealously hates. During her fight with Satellizer on the cliff, she confess to Louis that she loves him and wants him to do the same even if he is lying but instead he tells her he never did and she is nothing more than a replacement. Believing her love will never be returned, she stabs Louis and performs a double suicide together with him, only to be saved by Satelliz er. After Louis' recovery, Holly apologizes to him over what she did but

Louis instead apologiz es to her for all the terrible things he has done to her. Her Volt Weapon is a longsword, and is a highly skilled

user of the Accel Turn technique, capable of using the No- Interval and Triple Accel variations in one attack.


	18. Chapter 18

Firestorm

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**(A/n: hi this is procaticjolt I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my stories and supporting me.**

**Thanks for the reviews your reviews motivate me and make me publish new chapters faster.**

**The poll is over.**

**And the answer according to popular demand is that i won't be writing a sasuke fan fiction.**

**Keep me posted. **

**Don't forget to review its important to me regardless of the length of the feedback though I do appreciate positive comments along with constructive ones too. **

**Thank You Everyone. **

**Keep Reviewing and tell your friends about it too : )**

**Chapter 18: **

**Breakfast**

**DN's Pov**

**I made my way to the breakfast table after going to my room I had quick shower and made my way down and I saw Kazuya eating a sandwich while with others namely Louis and his sister ate some desserts had just sat down when I saw Stella come to the table and sit down her eyes were bloodshot as though she had been crying and she deliberately tried to avoid eye contact with others I narrowed my eyes and gave a brief glance at Louis who had had a smug look all over his face as though Christmas had come early I refrained from commenting but it was obvious that something had happened .**

**A confrontation was unavoidable.**

**Stella's Pov 2 hours ago**

**I had just gotten out of the shower when my eyes fell on a paper lying on the door along with a cd which looked as though it had been slid from underneath the door. I opened the the paper on it were 2 words.**

"_**Watch it"**_

_And my whole spirit was crushed within minutes_

**-Time skip-**

I honestly didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the at the brainless dolts who had kidnapped me and tied me up and thrown me into a van and drove me to a undisclosed were house apparently they had been paid to take care of me and where now discussing how they were going to deal with me in order to scare me or intimidate me with their talk. I groaned their method of torture and pain consisted of dumping me in water and keeping me there for more than a 2-3 minutes or punching me once in a while these threats might have scared a normal human but for me after being subjected to Zabuza and Ibiki at 12 to 13 years of age was utterly boring and the way they had tied me I had loosened the ropes immediately and I knew that it was Louis who was behind this.

'Honestly he might have paid the goons extra and these nincompoops were at wit end to harm me without any permanent damage and I shouldn't die '

'I waited for a few hours for them to leave me with 2 guards as the rest of the goons patrolled outside the warehouse and I managed to figure the number of people on the jobs from the footfalls and conversations '

Chi and his gang was having a blast of a day first off they were contacted by this rich kid who wanted a guy taken care of and then had rented a black van and rode up to this shit awesome where they found this dude walking outside the resort drinking a cola and the next part was damn easy as 2 of our dudes grabbed him from the sides while another put a black cloth on his face and we managed to drag hi to the van and the whole event was piece of cake and now they were waiting for the call from their employer and right now he was outside taking a drag.

'Hey Raku did that rich kid call yet?'

'Nope boss'

'How is our money ticket?'

'Same as before the dude is awake but hasn't spoken yet'

'Probably thing that this is some game'

'Let's check the bugger out'

**Inside the ware house**

The guys inside were tied up and unconscious and there was no sign of the blond guy and the whole place and not a single thing was moved from its place.

"Where the fuck is he?"

**Dn's Pov**

'I made my way to the hotel and from there to the cliff where the whole confrontation was going on and I didn't feel like interrupting the moment where Kazuya confronted Louis and both groups were locked in a battle if I didn't have faith I would have interrupted them but after a short battle Holly was beaten and Louis looked thunder stuck at the development at moment his phone rang and he was informed of my escape for his face had furious look and just when he was at this state Holly spoke him about her love for him and he rejected her unceremoniously and without even a care for her feelings as she grabbed him and jumped off the cliff.'

**Stella 's Pov**

'I had just managed to get over my pain and suffering and fight for my freedom when the unexpected happened right in front of me Holly confessed her feelings to Louis who spurned her and the whole situation took a nose dive for the worse as she stabbed Louis and then holding him commited a double suicide as I look on I didn't want anyone to die and I ran to save him but before I could jump I felt someone grab my shoulder and push me back and move ahead of me and all I saw was a flash of blond hair disappearing off the cliff.'

**-time skip-**

**Next Morning**

**DN's pov**

The whole mess was sorted out and I had to fish out both of them from water and them carry them both inside Stella didn't say anything to me but she wanted to know where was I she was so overwhelmed at the moment she didn't anything though once we were inside and I saw Kazuya blocking my way.

'where were you?'

'Did you know that he threatened to harm you if she didn't obey him?'

'We almost died and Satellizer – sempai had been a mess '

'And what was with you coming at the last moment and rescuing them like some Hero and you jumped off a cliff for god's sake'

'Do you have any idea how sempai feels after seeing the people who are precious to her are jumping to their deaths'

I had held up my hand after that last comment I winced it was painful I remembered the time when that Bastard took the blow for Naruto and we both at that moment had felt such intense pain and hatred that I could literally feel despair and pain coursing through every inch of our soul and doubted had it not been Haku I would have set the whole place on fire and now when I was reminded how I caused someone else to feel the same pain I couldn't even look into his eyes without feeling Naruto's eyes looking at me with disappointment.

"I...I was kidnapped from the hotel", I managed to say without looking into Kazuya's eyes.

'Kazuya knew the moment I said those words that I wasn't telling him the whole truth by looking at my face but didn't press on and instead made his way outside.'

" I am sorry", I said with my head bowed the feeling of guilt squeezing my heart like a cobra wrapped around it.

He simply looked at me before nodding and leaving me to my thoughts

'I turned around and came face to face with Stella who had entered the room during Kazuya's accusations and had been looking at me curiously I apologised to her and she simply waved it off and said.'

"I am not angry with you and I don't blame you for anything because I know you are a person who would never abandon his friends"

"I have seen how you are you want people to find their solutions and not depend on others who are stronger but for them to find their inner strength I remember last night when you were in my room keeping me safe you were extremely conflicted between what you wanted to do and what you are supposed to do"

"I don't know why or who's ideals you are emulating but I know that you would never let any harm come upon me or the others but please don't try to kill yourself"

'I didn't know what to say to that and she had such a sad smile on her face which reminded me of Itachi when he told us to share our burden with the rest of the world. I internally chucked at how different this world and yet how similar'

"I promise that won't let my precious people die"

' I said to her as I left the room and she huffed that I didn't promise the one thing that she wanted me to promise but that promise is something that not even Naruto could give anyone. '

Later on the whole trip ended as we all were called back to the Academy and everyone parted on good terms and Louis turned a new leaf though he tried to check our integrity by offering the pen drive of memories which both I and Kazuya broke and assured Louis that his sister was in safe hands and we would protect her with our lives.

**The E- Pandora arc commences from the chapter. Though what, when and how will be known in the further future chapters of Firestorm. **

**Louis el Bridget **(

The youngest sibling of the el Bridget family and Satelliz er's younger half- brother who used to sexually abuse her as a child during

most of her childhood, leading to Satelliz er's aphephobia. He reappears during Satelliz er and Kaz uya's vacation at Bali, where it is

revealed he went to Genetics UK as a Limiter and was partnered with Holly Rose, who bears a striking resemblance to Satelliz er.

While his older sister Violet believe he has changed, in reality he hasn't and still retains his sadistic, ruthless personality and is still

obsessive about Satelliz er. Believing Satelliz er is his property and that she only belongs to him, he tries to "reclaim" his sister by

traumatiz ing her and showing her a video of one his abuses of her, and tells Kaz uya to break off his relationship with Satelliz er by

calling him racial slurs. When that doesn't work, he calls both of them to a cliff with Holly where he shows Satellizer's scars of his

abuse as proof that he owns her. However, Satellizer and Kazuya's love for each other is stronger, as they defiantly stand to him much

to his disbelief as Satellizer manages to beat Holly. Unfortunately, he makes a fatal mistake of telling Holly that he doesn't love her

and is only a replacement to his sister, which the latter proceeds to stab him and commit a double suicide with him, only for them to be

saved by Satellizer. After having a talk with Violet, Louis finally realiz es that he can never love Satellizer the way Kazuya loves her

now and finally gives her up, makes his peace with Kaz uya and tries to repair his relationship with Holly.

**Holly Rose **

The number one- ranked third- year student at Genetics UK, who looks similar in appearance to Satellizer except for her silver hair.

Despite her cold looks, Holly secretly has an abusive relationship with her Limiter Louis, who used his family's influence to make her his Pandora where he hits or rapes her whenever she does something to displease him. Despite the abuse she suffers, Holly does love Louis despite the fact she is nothing more than a replacement for his sister Satellizer, whom she jealously hates. During her fight with Satellizer on the cliff, she confess to Louis that she loves him and wants him to do the same even if he is lying but instead he tells her he never did and she is nothing more than a replacement. Believing her love will never be returned, she stabs Louis and performs a double suicide together with him, only to be saved by Satelliz er. After Louis' recovery, Holly apologizes to him over what she did but

Louis instead apologiz es to her for all the terrible things he has done to her. Her Volt Weapon is a longsword, and is a highly skilled

user of the Accel Turn technique, capable of using the No- Interval and Triple Accel variations in one attack.


	19. Chapter 19

Firestorm

Disclaimer: don't own anything.

**(A/n: hi this is procaticjolt I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my stories and supporting me.**

**Thanks for the reviews your reviews motivate me and make me publish new chapters faster.**

**Keep me posted. **

**I have recently created a page on face-book just search for Procaticjolt **

**I have noticed that many people have commented about my grammar in the story and also sometimes about my punctuations not being there where they are required. At this point I can tell you that I am going to make a conscious effort to improve my grammar and there are less spelling mistakes and for those who mentioned that the length of the previous chapter I siphoned off 2000 words to my one shot Blood Fist a Naruto and History's Strongest disciple crossover fanfic so in case you guys and gals are familiar with HSD do check it out and review your response.**

**Don't forget to review its important to me regardless of the length of the feedback though I do appreciate positive comments along with constructive ones too. **

**Thank You Everyone. **

**Keep Reviewing and tell your friends about it too : )**

**I changed the writing style a bit in this chapter do tell me if you like it or not.**

**Chapter 19: **

Triangle and armbar leg drag guard pass kimura (side control) arm triangle(side control)

The sun shone brightly on the early morning horizon as most of the students at the academy woke up to begin their daily routines. It had been two days since the academy had begun and everyone had more or less forgotten about the incident that happened a month.

Sister Margret was staring out of the window in her hand lay the official letter that had just arrived this morning she was felling more and more restrained regarding her students while Headmasters usually felt pride for their students when their students did something which was appreciated by outsiders for her it was cause of worry as she felt as that the more her students gained recognition the more dangerous situations they would be thrown in having a lesser and lesser chance of returning how many students she had seen walking through these halls that had eventually disappeared in the annals of history at a young age not even reaching 22 in some cases as if they weren't entitled to a happy life and with every year her pain grew the more promising the student the more likely they won't survive while she grew older with both age and guilt of how she would readily offer her life for the sake of her student to lead a long happy life but it was not meant to be so.

She sighed at the letter with requested the presence of some of her elite and most promising students had been selected to undergo a program with couple of other students from different academy's all over the world the program was meant to check the strength and reliability of the some girls who had undergone training under the evolution Pandora project compared to the normal Pandora students.

She pressed the intercom. "Call Chiffon to my office"

Chiffon Fairchild was considered to be one of the strongest Pandora in existence by everyone so any time she had been directly summoned from her class was usually a matter of concern. She nimbly stepped into the office she had realised that she would be spending time away from her peers by noticing the opened envelop cover and the Headmistresses grim expression.

Sister Margret : I assume that you would have noticed the letter on the table and have drawn the required conclusions.

Chiffon Fairchild : Yes. I am required by the higher ups to fulfil some job which requires me to be away from the academy premises.

Sister Margret : Yes it is true. ' Chiffon you have always been the most observant of all my students' , she mentally sighed.

Chiffon Fairchild : May I ask the details of the job and the duration ?

Sister Margret: you will be going to Alaska along with your limiter for a period of 2-3 months for contributing to the E-Pandora project in your full capacity as required by the superiors.

Chiffon Fairchild : I have heard that this project does not have Dr Aoi's approval according to the rumors.

Sister Margret: yes but the military has shown their support for this project and also has the financial backing required. You will be required to leave 2 days from today along with Elizabeth Mably and her limiter although some more Pandora from the academy will join you by the next week.

Chiffon Fairchild: Can I recommend someone to accompany us?

Sister Margret: It depends on the person whom you recommend?

Chiffon Fairchild: I nominate Naruto Uzumaki to accompany us.

Sister Margret: Why? I expected you to nominate Ticy as you both seem quite close but why him?

Chiffon Fairchild: That is because if an attack happens like earlier I expect Ticy to lead others in my absence and she does posses remarkable determination and can certainly hold her ground in case of any eventuality additionally she is nearer to me in strength after training with me.

Sister Margret: That is acceptable but why Naruto?

Chiffon Fairchild: He is an anomaly but not in a bad sense plus I am sure he too is going to be present along with the others Pandora at the end of the week and I am merely speeding up his arrival plus from what I can gather from conversations with him he excels at information gathering and as such can easily monitor others in case of me being indisposed or occupied.

Sister Margret: That is true but his attitude is very secretive and somewhat suspicious sometimes but his abilities are certainly best for the job.

Chiffon Fairchild: It is the same attitude which draws people and mostly military background because they always have something to hide or cover and as such may feel familiar and probably a sense of familiarity in his approach and I have seen people trying to engage him in conversations to know about him but at the end they end up revealing more than they want and knowing nothing substantial in return.

Sister Margret: That could be considered dangerous if he is some spy or wants to cause harm to us.

Chiffon : Yes that can be considered but he has a sense of righteousness and he doesn't appreciate if someone is harmed for fun or tortured he immediately steps in or diffuses the situation through a distraction such a person who cares about the well being of complete strangers by drawing attention to himself cannot be a spy.

Sister Margret: It is true even I have noticed though during the program his main objective is to make sure that the students do not come under fire in any situation. That would be all additionally he can relay any useful information to me or you.

Chiffon: Is Elizabeth to be informed of the same?

Sister Margret: No informing her is the same as informing the Mably house which would cause nothing but problems but in case of emergency you can delegate the spread of information through Naruto and she won't suspect it was either coming from me or you.

You may leave now.

Chiffon: Thank you.

**Meanwhile **

Dark Naruto's room

DN was busy after arrival from Bali he had barricaded himself in his room while a shadow clone attended his classes he had an epiphany on coming back about the Pandora 's and as such he was busy with three of his clones reading about different subjects related to anatomy.

Clone 1 was trying to recall and summarize everything he knew about the Ninja body chakra network and all.

While clone 2 : studying the ordinary human anatomy through books.

And clone 3 : studying the Pandora body through the available text throughout the books borrowed from library.

The original at this point was summarizing the details

"Ninja produce chakra through the combination of their two energies: the physical energy drawn from the trillions of cells that make up the human body, and the mental energy , gained through experience and meditation. Once created, chakra moves throughout the body in a manner similar to the circulatory system and is delivered to one of 361 chakra release points."

"Stigmata a special tissue created by reverse-engineering from Nova cell cultures, which gives superhuman powers to Pandora and Limiters. Usually these tissues are implanted into the user's back, but some individuals, like the Kazuha Aoi, possess a high quantity of Stigmata tissue inside their bodies, giving them special abilities beyond the norm. This is known as a Stigmata Body Due to the fact that Stigmata came from the Nova, there is a chance it can take over its user and turn them into a Nova as well."

All this did not certainly explain how his body came into existence or the response of the Stigmata to chakra which sort of repelled each other when in contact probably due to stigmata being artificial and implanted in the body while chakra originating from the body it was perplexing.

His train of thought was interrupted by shadow clone dispersing and the memories beamed in his head.

"So Elizabeth is arranged a game of soccer with 3rd year Pandora and underclassmen Pandora."

I smiled as he thought about seeing the game and drawing inspiration for his books as soon as he had done that he cringed.

"What the Hell"

The whole match ended up becoming a completion to strip each other and DN was certainly glad that he hadn't left a clone or else it would have dispelled or died of blood loss like his fellow limiters the only person who had not fainted due to blood loss was Kazuya who had gotten hit by ball and was drooling on the bench.

His thoughts wandered to his pseudo - Godfather who certainly would be giving him thumbs up for witnessing such an erotic event though he doubted Naruto appreciating it. After the game I ended up giving Kazuya piggy-back ride to room and dumped him on his bed.

I had just turned when I came face to face with Chiffon who was beaming at me and I raised my eyebrow and gave a slight nod before she directed me to the Head's office.

-Time skip-

I was shifting in my seat on the plane and it wasn't because of air –sickness during the trip it so happened that no one had mentioned to Elizabeth about me being there and as such she was glaring holes at the back of my head along with her limiter who was surprised but didn't dare approach me because of obvious reasons meanwhile Chiffon was busy smirking in her seat.

After about 18 to 22 hours of when we finally arrived and got down for a few moments I stopped to see the snow covered airport the landscape vaguely reminding me of the land of snow atleast here he probably didn't have to rescue a princess or beat some bad dudes.

He stumbled a bit at the thought the last train of thought he had unconsciously said that he done all those whereas it was naruto not him who had actually done the mission.

'Am I having an identity crisis'

"Hello Everyone , I am Dr Scarlet Ohara the head researcher and the Pioneer of the E-Pandora Project "

By that intro we were being addressed.

Chiffon: Good Evening I am Chiffon Fairchild and this is my Limiter Jin Yu and the other Pandora beside me is Elizabeth and her limiter André Francoise and we have one of our second year classmate accompany us prematurely as the Headmistress might have informed.

Ohara: Oh Yes I was informed the staff will direct you all to your rooms.

Time skip-

The room was well furnished with a view to the training grounds I mostly pondered about the lack of interest from Miss Ohara to the Pandora and the limiters alike although common curtsey and proper host behaviour were present it was slightly surprising that she hadn't yet called us or debriefed us or anything it was plain ignorance of our presence which was strange after the recent Nova clash which everyone wanted to know about.

I decided that it was enough thinking for the day and I flopped on the bed I just begun when I heard the noise of heavy breathing and panting I picked up my cushion and threw it in the general direction of the sound and heard a small thwack against the window.

I immediately got up looked at the cushion and the window and then again.

'who the hell is crazy enough to make out in this freezing and that too outside I bet it was something not even the old geezer would do'

I leaned against the window and cleared the glass for visibility it was something that I had never expected to see in this world

'From probably lee and guy but they were certified crazy'

for beyond the window there was a girl who had a big fat blanket wrapped around her body with at least 2 sweaters underneath the blanket and two tires with a rope tied to her waist and she had probably fainted from exhaustion and cold weather outside my room and here I was thinking that someone was in those of passion and making-out.

Amelia Evans Point of view:

Today was definitely the coldest day in Alaska i would be certainly called a fool if anyone saw me 'training in a blizzard, really?' but it was the truth I had to prepare myself the Pandora from west genetics were scheduled to arrive today and it was inevitable that I and my friends would compete against someone for a show of strength and I had to win for my friends for Dr Ohara and everyone else and I trudged through the snow it hadn't been more than 2 hours when I lost feeling in my feet and ended up face first into the snow like a fallen snow fairy as darkness took over.

When I woke up the first thing I felt was warmth seeping through my entire body I felt so safe and content but that is when I opened my eyes and looked there was darkness everywhere for a moment I panicked that I was blind but it passed soon enough and a sudden realisation came to me I was inside a cocoon of blankets I tired moving a bit when I heard a voice.

"So you're awake"

And the next thing I felt was a kick to my bottom which made me roll and fall off the bed I immediately started struggling against the blankets and eventually my head peeked out and I saw a blonde guy sitting on the bed smiling at me I scowled he simply put foot against the blanket and rolled me I felt a bit dizzy.

"So whose stupid idea was it to do training in this weather?"

"Mine"

"that wasn't a question that was sarcasm 'Idiot' "

"Bastard" I replied and his smile widened.

"By the way my name is Naruto , Uzumaki Naruto" as the jerk extended a hand towards me.

A new project that uses normal people has been approved; Lana is jealous of how close Satellizer and Kazuya have become; Chiffon, Elizabeth, Satellizer, Rana, Kazuya, Chiffon's Limiter, and Elizabeth's Limiter are ordered to go to Alaska next week to be part of the E- Pandora Project.;

**T it le No t e s: **"E Pandora Project" is a project by the Chevalier to create many more Pandora from those who are not genetically compatible.

Kaz uya, Satella and Rana Linchen arrive in Alaska where they meet up with Eliz abeth and Chiffon. Shortly after, they attend a banquet along with Pandoras from other regions and they

receive a speech from Dr. Scarlett Ohara, who explains to them the reason behind the E- Pandora

Project which artificially reproduces the compatibility with the Stigmata. They also find out

the Dr. Aoi was against this project.

After Satella and Rana settle in their rooms, they meet Cassie Lockheart and her Limiter Kyoichi

Minase, who gives Satella his thanks. They also come to know about an upcoming mock battle

with a group of Pandora who came from normal people called Evolution Pandora (or EPandora).

The first battle between England Genetics' Anna Parker and E- Pandora Rattle ends with Anna as the victor.

Similarly the second battle is one by Korea's Pandora.

The third mock battle begins between E- Pandora Amelia Evans and Eliz abeth Mably. Eliz abeth is easily able to dodge any of of Amelia's attack and though the battle is able to win without much effort, but she is

confused by Amelia's determination in a mock battle.

Pandora's brass and Dr. Ohara discuss the mock battle's result and the poor performance of the E Pandoras. They decide to use a special medicine called Mark IV, which enhances the Stigmata compatibility of E- Pandoras but risks their lives. While in the cafeteria, a new mission "synchro" is announced, which

aims to raise the abilities of E-Pandoras to the level of originals

and they will be administered Mark IV as a safety measure.

**Chiffon Fairchild **

_Voiced by: _Marina Inoue (Japanese), Ceelee Rose (English)

The number one- ranked third- year student at West Genetics and the number one- ranked of the top five strongest third- year Pandoras at Genetics worldwide from Canada with a bubbly personality that serves her well in her role as the Student Council President. While she usually acts like an airhead, she can get serious sometimes, which many students begin to fear and respect her including the other third- year students. Known as the Unmatched Smiling Monster or Monster for short due to the events that took place during a Carnival in _Freezing: First Chronicle _and the fact that she always smiles is due to her mother telling her that if she kept smiling, one day she will truly be happy. During the 11th Nova Clash, she fought against Satellizer and Rana and easily dispatches the two. She claims to be a "true Pandora" rather than a human. Later, when she faces an unknown- type Nova, her eyes are shown opened for the first time in the series, revealing that she has "Type- Maria" eyes. This may be a hint at the source of her immense power, as the "Type- Maria" Pandoras introduced in that story arc, being clones of Maria Lancelot, are said to be true Pandoras and far stronger than ordinary Pandoras. Near the end of the Clash, Chiffon sacrifices herself to absorb the impact of the explosion caused by the unknown- type Nova. Chiffon possesses four Stigmata and has a special ability called Illusion Turn, and also has the ability to enter Nova Form by will. Her Volt Weapon, Anti- Nova Trial Version is a clawed gauntlet which was derived from Maria Lancelot's original weapon. Jin Yu is her Limiter.


End file.
